


Две половины

by bazarova



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Drama, First Love, Fluff, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Romance, Slash, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:43:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 28,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazarova/pseuds/bazarova
Summary: А потом он замечает в отражении зеркала нечеткие кривые буквы на ладонь ниже сердца.Кровь моментально сходит с лица. Джебом царапает метку обгрызанными ногтями, будто пытается содрать чужое имя, но пятно, немного темнее его кожи, никуда не девается. Это…Это полный пиздец. Вот, что это.





	1. 6 января 2014 года

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку "соулмейт!ау, в котором жжп — соулмейты, но Жексон не согласен".
> 
> Если вам кажется, что я влюблена в их менеджера, то вам не кажется.  
> (Он, кстати, существует. И его правда зовут Сынхун.  
> https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CRwwr98U8AAkMN6.jpg:large )

Элек­трон­ные на­руч­ные ча­сы на мок­рой ра­кови­не в ван­ной тре­вож­но пи­лика­ют и ми­га­ют циф­ра­ми 01:31 a.m. Дже­бом от­клю­ча­ет сиг­нал и, гля­дя в зер­ка­ло на свою ма­куш­ку цве­та ас­фаль­та, буб­нит:  
  
— С днем рож­де­ния.  
  
Глу­боко вздох­нув, он стя­гива­ет че­рез го­лову фут­болку, под­став­ля­ясь под ре­жущий гла­за свет ламп. Ос­матри­ва­ет каж­дый па­лец, вер­тится вок­руг сво­ей оси, ста­ра­ясь взгля­нуть на спи­ну и лок­ти, стас­ки­ва­ет про­тер­тые на пят­ках нос­ки и пя­лит­ся на свои ступ­ни с ку­чей боль­ню­чих мо­золей.   
  
Всё чис­то.  
  
Даль­ше на пол ва­лят­ся джин­сы, звя­кая тя­желой пряж­кой о хо­лод­ный ка­фель. Дже­бом не­лепо ска­чет то на пра­вой, то на ле­вой но­ге, вни­матель­но изу­чая жи­вопис­ные си­няки на ко­лен­ках и нап­ря­жен­ные ик­ры.   
  
Что за чёрт? Не мо­жет же он быть об­ла­дате­лем име­ни родс­твен­ной ду­ши, на­писан­но­го на зад­ни­це?!  
  
Дже­бом об­ре­чен­но по­вора­чива­ет­ся, от­тя­гива­ет край крас­ных бок­се­ров, и, за­дер­жав ды­хание, тща­тель­но рас­смат­ри­ва­ет то­щие блед­ные яго­дицы. Ос­мотр, к счастью, за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся ни­чем. От­ме­тин нет.   
  
Он за­дум­чи­во че­шет зу­дящий от пос­то­ян­ных пок­ра­сок за­тылок. Ну, ос­та­лось толь­ко го­лову поб­рить.  
  
А по­том за­меча­ет в от­ра­жении зер­ка­ла не­чет­кие кри­вые бук­вы на ла­донь ни­же сер­дца.   
  
Кровь мо­мен­таль­но схо­дит с ли­ца. Дже­бом ца­рапа­ет мет­ку об­гры­зан­ны­ми ног­тя­ми, буд­то пы­та­ет­ся сод­рать чу­жое имя, но пят­но, нем­но­го тем­нее его ко­жи, ни­куда не де­ва­ет­ся.  
  
По­верх выс­ту­па­ющих рё­бер прак­ти­чес­ки го­рит —“Пак Джи­нён”.  
  
Это…  
  
Это пол­ный пиз­дец. Вот, что это.   
  
Под креп­ко заж­му­рен­ны­ми ве­ками по­яв­ля­ет­ся об­раз ди­рек­то­ра, ору­щего на них се­год­ня на ре­пети­ции. А сле­дом — зна­комое до каж­дой мор­щинки, каж­дой рес­ни­цы ли­цо Джи­нёна. И, ес­ли чес­тно, Дже­бом не зна­ет, ка­кой из ва­ри­ан­тов ху­же.  
  
А по­том, стре­мясь по­давить глу­пую па­нику, на­чина­ет сам се­бя уго­вари­вать: он же в Ко­рее. Сколь­ко тут Пак Джи­нёнов? Де­сят­ки? Сот­ни? А в ми­ре? Толь­ко в агентстве их двое! Впол­не воз­можно, что его родс­твен­ная ду­ша во­об­ще еще не ро­дилась.   
  
Дже­бом па­ру раз глу­боко вды­ха­ет, что­бы ус­по­ко­ить­ся, на­тяги­ва­ет об­ратно джин­сы и, изог­нувшись кое-как, де­ла­ет фо­то име­ни на по­ларо­ид. Ждет, по­ка на кус­ке бу­маги по­явит­ся изоб­ра­жение, па­ку­ет всё в плот­ный кон­верт и под­пи­сыва­ет на нем свои ини­ци­алы. Кон­верт этот от­пра­вит­ся в ар­хив их ком­па­нии.   
  
То-то там уди­вят­ся.   
  
Пе­ред тем, как вый­ти из ван­ной, он пле­щет па­ру раз се­бе во­дой в ли­цо, что­бы взбод­рить­ся и прий­ти в се­бя. Но из зер­ка­ла на не­го по преж­не­му смот­рит блед­ный ис­пу­ган­ный рас­тре­пан­ный маль­чиш­ка. И в го­лове у не­го кру­тит­ся толь­ко од­на дет­ская мысль — по­чему всег­да я?! По­ка он зак­ле­ива­ет плас­ты­рем мет­ку, за дверью раз­да­ет­ся зна­комое то­поче­ние и со­пение. Руч­ку дер­га­ют па­ру раз, а по­том по ту сто­рону слиш­ком жиз­не­радос­тно для поч­ти двух ча­сов но­чи спра­шива­ют:  
  
— Ну-ну-ну? Что там у те­бя? На­шёл? По­кажешь?  
  
Дже­бом то­роп­ли­во пы­та­ет­ся по­пасть дро­жащи­ми ру­ками в ру­кава фут­болки, преж­де чем Джек­сон вы­лома­ет дверь в ван­ную, приг­ла­жива­ет тор­ча­щую во все сто­роны влаж­ную чел­ку и от­пи­ра­ет за­мок.  
  
Ни ка­пель­ки не сон­ный Джек­сон не­тер­пе­ливо под­пры­гива­ет нап­ро­тив. Его ужас­но не­лепый хо­холок под­пры­гива­ет вмес­те с ним, и Дже­бом в оче­ред­ной раз го­ворит ему:  
  
— Твоя при­чес­ка чу­довищ­ная. Как толь­ко ты поз­во­лил это с со­бой сде­лать.  
  
Джек­сон сму­щен­но приг­ла­жива­ет свой ана­нас на го­лове, и на­чина­ет сно­ва ка­нючить:  
  
— Ну, кто там у те­бя? И где? По­кажи-по­кажи-по­кажи!  
  
Дже­бом от­тесня­ет его пле­чом и пы­та­ет­ся прой­ти ми­мо, но Джек­сон как всег­да вис­нет на нём и но­ет в са­мое ухо:  
  
— Че­го ты та­кой, а?   
  
— Джек­сон. Уй­мись. Я те­бе всё рав­но не по­кажу, — он пы­та­ет­ся от­кле­ить его от се­бя, но тот толь­ко плот­нее об­ви­ва­ет­ся вок­руг. Джек­со­на слиш­ком мно­го, и Дже­бом чувс­тву­ет се­бя слов­но в тис­ках уда­ва.  
  
— Мы, во­об­ще-то, в од­ной груп­пе, ес­ли ты не за­был, — буб­нит оби­жен­но Джек­сон, — мы дол­жны де­лить­ся всем!   
  
— От­це­пись уже, а? — Дже­бом ля­га­ет­ся, пы­та­ясь по­пасть Джек­со­ну под ко­лен­ку, но тот раз за ра­зом как-то лов­ко ухо­дит от ка­ра­юще­го пин­ка, — я не обя­зан те­бе ни­чего го­ворить. Я дол­жен от­чи­тать­ся пе­ред ди­рек­то­рами и всё. И, во­об­ще, ты по­чему не спишь? Я, как ли­дер, объ­явил всем от­бой еще час на­зад.  
  
— Так у ме­ня ти­зеры выш­ли, ка­кой спать! И у са­мого луч­ше­го, са­мого лю­бимо­го ли­дера се­год­ня день рож­де­ния!  
  
Го­лос Джек­со­на дос­ти­га­ет не­воз­можной вы­соты и об­ры­ва­ет­ся иди­от­ским раз­дра­жа­ющим сме­хом. Дже­бом мор­щится и за­тыка­ет ухо. Внут­ри го­ловы про­дол­жа­ет зве­неть.  
  
Точ­но, се­год­ня же вы­ходят ти­зеры Джек­со­на и Югё­ма, а он сов­сем за­был со всей этой нер­вотрёп­кой. Су­дя по щел­канью мыш­ки единс­твен­но­го в об­ще­житии компь­юте­ра и приг­лу­шен­но­му све­ту в гос­ти­ной, еще один его проб­лемный ре­бенок не спит, а чи­та­ет ком­мента­рии в ин­терне­те.  
  
Дже­бом за­вора­чива­ет в ком­на­ту и, на­де­ясь на­пугать по­луноч­ни­ка, го­ворит хрип­ло:  
  
— Ка­жет­ся, я всем ска­зал спать.  
  
На стуль­ях аб­со­лют­но син­хрон­но под­пры­гива­ют, а по­том обо­рачи­ва­ют­ся оди­нако­во ис­пу­ган­ные мор­дашки.  
  
— А, хён, мы так ис­пу­гались! — Югём дер­жится за сер­дце, а Бэм кар­тинно спол­за­ет на пол со сво­его мес­та.  
  
— О, еще и Бэм­бэм. Прек­расно. В этом до­ме ме­ня хоть кто-то слу­ша­ет­ся? — Дже­бом рез­ко вклю­ча­ет свет, и гос­ти­ная на­пол­ня­ет­ся тра­гич­ны­ми сто­нами, — так, дет­ки, все по кро­ватям.  
  
Он слы­шит, как Джек­сон за спи­ной хи­хика­ет, и Дже­бом го­ворит уже ему:  
  
— Те­бя это то­же ка­са­ет­ся. Быс­тро под оде­яло. Зав­тра… Точ­нее уже се­год­ня, — сам се­бя поп­равля­ет Дже­бом, — в семь ут­ра ре­пети­ция.   
  
— Эй! Ты не мо­жешь мною ко­ман­до­вать, мы же од­но­год­ки.   
  
— Джек­сон…   
  
Этот раз­го­вор его дос­тал до зуб­но­го скре­жета. За то вре­мя, что они жи­вут все вмес­те, они ус­пе­ли па­ру раз спо­кой­но по­гово­рить на эту те­му, три ра­за по­ругать­ся и один — под­рать­ся. Джек­сон ры­чит каж­дый раз, что он па­цифист, но бь­ёт всег­да слиш­ком мет­ко и боль­но для че­лове­ка, не зна­юще­го, что та­кое дра­ки.  
  
— Да лад­но-лад­но, я шу­чу. Хён, — Джек­сон под­ни­ма­ет ру­ки в за­щит­ном жес­те. Мол, окей, уго­ворил, толь­ко не на­до это вот всё.   
  
“Хён” он тя­нет так про­тив­но и за­ис­ки­ва­юще, что Дже­бому тут же хо­чет­ся от­ве­сить ему па­ру звон­ких под­за­тыль­ни­ков.   
  
Югём с Бэ­мом пе­рег­ля­дыва­ют­ся, и, чувс­твуя, что де­ло пах­нет по­рохом, быс­тро вык­лю­ча­ют компь­ютер, сно­ва син­хрон­но кла­ня­ют­ся и убе­га­ют к се­бе. Дже­бом, ког­да они прос­каль­зы­ва­ют ми­мо, озор­но треп­лет их обо­их по ма­куш­ке и же­ла­ет спо­кой­ной но­чи.  
  
Ед­ва за ни­ми хло­па­ет дверь, Джек­сон опять на­чина­ет на­падать, яв­но пу­тая жизнь с со­рев­но­вани­ями по фех­то­ванию. Бес­ко­неч­ное “по­кажи” вы­водит из се­бя. По­ка Дже­бом со­бира­ет раз­бро­сан­ные кем-то по­душ­ки, он всё пы­та­ет­ся от­влечь­ся, ды­шать глуб­же, как учил его пси­холог на се­ан­сах по уп­равле­нию гне­вом, и в ка­кой-то мо­мент ему ка­жет­ся, что всё по­луча­ет­ся, но Джек­сон, сов­сем раз­гу­ляв­шись, бес­це­ремон­но ле­зет ему под фут­болку.  
  
Звук оп­ле­ухи раз­ле­та­ет­ся по ком­на­те, ог­лу­шая не толь­ко Джек­со­на, зас­тывше­го от не­ожи­дан­ности на мес­те, но и са­мого Дже­бома. Они смот­рят друг на дру­га: Джек­сон — удив­ленно, а Дже­бом — ис­пу­ган­но.   
  
Ну, вот. Опять не сдер­жался.   
  
Преж­де чем про­изой­дет еще что-то неп­ри­ем­ле­мое, Дже­бом, спря­тав пы­ла­ющее от сты­да ли­цо в ла­донях, ед­ва слыш­но про­из­но­сит:  
  
— Из­ви­ни.   
  
Джек­сон до­сад­ли­во цы­ка­ет и рас­ти­ра­ет крас­ное ухо:  
  
— Ве­дешь се­бя как при­дурок, хён. Не хо­чешь по­казы­вать кто твой со­ул­мейт — не на­до.   
  
— Не “со­ул­мейт”, Джек­сон. А “родс­твен­ная ду­ша”. Ты всё-та­ки в Ко­рее. И дол­жен го­ворить, как го­ворят в Ко­рее, — ма­шиналь­но и очень не вов­ре­мя ис­прав­ля­ет его Дже­бом.  
  
Джек­сон за­каты­ва­ет гла­за, и, преж­де чем уй­ти к се­бе, швы­ря­ет в не­го ко­робоч­кой, пе­ревя­зан­ной зе­леной лен­той.  
  
— С днем рож­де­ния еще раз, Дже­бом-хён.   
  
Хо­чет­ся сно­ва из­ви­нить­ся, но Джек­сон зло про­лета­ет ми­мо не­го, и, спус­тя мгно­вение, до­носит­ся звук зак­рывшей­ся две­ри в кон­це ко­ридо­ра. Дже­бом кру­тит ко­робоч­ку в ру­ках и дей­стви­тель­но чувс­тву­ет се­бя пос­ледним при­дур­ком.   
  
На кух­не, при­гова­ривая вто­рую упа­ков­ку ос­тро­го су­па с то­фу, ко­торую ему то­же Джек­сон по­дарил во вре­мя съ­емок ут­ром, Дже­бом рас­па­ковы­ва­ет еще один его не­ожи­дан­ный пре­зент. Внут­ри в объ­яти­ях крас­но­го бар­ха­та ле­жит на­бор мас­сивных чер­ных се­режек. Пол­ный ком­плект: че­тыре коль­ца для мо­чек и еще два — для хря­ща. По­дарок очень до­рогой, по­нима­ет Дже­бом, и ста­новит­ся вдвой­не не­лов­ко за свою оп­ле­уху.  
  
— Опять ешь ночью, хён?   
  
Дже­бом под­пры­гива­ет на мес­те и пе­рево­рачи­ва­ет ос­татки су­па на стол и на ко­лени. Крас­ное пят­но рас­плы­ва­ет­ся по джин­сам, а за спи­ной раз­да­ёт­ся удив­ленно-ви­нова­тое “уво­оо” Джи­нёна.  
  
— Да, блядь! — ры­чит Дже­бом, вы­тирая суп сал­фетка­ми, — кто-ни­будь тут спит?!  
  
— Ён­джэ точ­но спит.  
  
Дже­бом неп­ро­из­воль­но улы­ба­ет­ся. Это­го ре­бен­ка и двад­цатью бу­диль­ни­ками не до­будишь­ся.   
  
— А ты по­чему нет?   
  
— Югём и Бэм­бэм на те­бя слиш­ком гром­ко жа­лова­лись за пе­рего­род­кой.   
Джи­нён ши­роко зе­ва­ет и на­лива­ет во­ды в круж­ку с пер­си­ком на бо­ку. Он шум­но и жад­но пь­ёт, а по­том ос­то­рож­но спра­шива­ет:  
  
— Ты мет­ку на­шел?  
  
Дже­бом мол­ча ки­ва­ет ему, за­сыпая серь­ги как по­пало об­ратно в ко­робоч­ку.  
  
— По­кажешь?  
  
Очень хо­чет­ся за­выть вол­ком, по­бить­ся о сте­ну или по­бить о неё Джи­нёна, но Дже­бом прос­то ярос­тно от­ри­цатель­но мо­та­ет го­ловой из сто­роны в сто­рону. Он на­де­ет­ся на вос­пи­тан­ность и так­тичность Джи­нёна, но то­му, как и Джек­со­ну, то­же слиш­ком лю­бопыт­но:  
  
— Это же не кто-то из на­ших зна­комых?   
  
— Джи­нёна...  
  
— К че­му та­кая та­инс­твен­ность? Не ты ли нам весь мозг про­ел, что меж­ду на­ми не дол­жно быть сек­ре­тов? Марк, меж­ду про­чим, нам сра­зу всё вы­ложил.  
  
Дже­бом не­сог­ласно мы­чит, пы­та­ясь по­быс­трее про­жевать пос­ледний уце­лев­ший ку­сок то­фу.  
  
— Ес­ли бы Джек­сон не вы­волок его сре­ди бе­ла дня в од­них тру­сах из ван­ной, Марк бы, воз­можно, то­же ни­кому ни­чего не по­казал.  
  
Джи­нён сме­ёт­ся ти­хонь­ко в ла­донь:  
  
— Что Джек­сон тог­да орал? “Все свои, не на­до стес­нять­ся”?   
  
— Угу. Бед­ный Марк ед­ва под зем­лю не про­валил­ся.  
  
По­ка он мо­ет за со­бой по­суду, Джи­нён спра­шива­ет раз­ре­шения от­крыть ко­робоч­ку, и, по­лучив ут­верди­тель­ный ки­вок, ак­ку­рат­но вы­тас­ки­ва­ет серь­ги на­ружу.  
  
— Ого, выг­ля­дят до­роги­ми. Это Джек­сон те­бе по­дарил?   
  
— Да, — Дже­бом пе­редер­ги­ва­ет пле­чами, вспо­миная неп­ри­ят­ную сце­ну, — лю­бит же он да­рить вся­кие бес­по­лез­ные блес­тяшки.   
  
— Ос­та­вишь их?   
  
— Не знаю, — от­ве­ча­ет Дже­бом и за­бира­ет серь­ги, — да­вай уже по кро­ватям, лад­но?   
  
В ком­на­те Дже­бом пы­та­ет­ся втис­нуть­ся на их с Ён­джэ мат­рас, а по­том, за­вер­нувшись в край оде­яла, ду­ма­ет, что, на­вер­ное, серь­ги дей­стви­тель­но нуж­но бу­дет вер­нуть. И из­ви­нить­ся то­же нуж­но бу­дет.   
  
Из­ви­нить­ся — обя­затель­но.  
  
***  
  
Ут­ро встре­ча­ет его по­доз­ри­тель­ной ти­шиной и неп­ри­выч­но пус­тым мат­ра­сом: Ён­джэ обыч­но не мо­жет прос­нуть­ся и его при­ходит­ся тор­мо­шить до по­бед­но­го. Ча­сы на сте­не по­казы­ва­ют шесть ут­ра, и Дже­бом, отод­рав се­бя от по­душ­ки, то­ропит­ся на ве­шал­ках у сте­ны най­ти нуж­ные ему спор­тивки и тол­стов­ку — в за­ле для тре­ниро­вок по ут­рам очень хо­лод­но. В пос­ледний мо­мент пе­ред тем, как вый­ти из ком­на­ты, он цеп­ля­ет взгля­дом по­дарок Джек­со­на на сто­лике в уг­лу и, пе­реду­мав их воз­вра­щать, ме­ня­ет ста­рые серь­ги на но­вые.  
  
Ед­ва он вхо­дит в гос­ти­ную, Джек­сон и Марк поч­ти что сби­ва­ют его с ног, чуть по­даль­ше от них Джи­нён сто­ит с ук­ра­шен­ным клуб­ни­кой тор­том, а всё еще зас­панные Ён­джэ, Бэм и Югём во­зят­ся с чем-то по­хожим на хло­пуш­ки. Все они шум­но поз­драв­ля­ют его с днем рож­де­ния, Джи­нён оку­на­ет паль­цы в торт, и Дже­бом сто­ичес­ки тер­пит, по­ка тот ху­дожес­твен­но раз­ри­совы­ва­ет ему ли­цо бе­лым, пах­ну­щим ва­нилью, кре­мом.   
  
Их слав­ный Сын­хун-хён теп­ло об­ни­ма­ет его, же­ла­ет быть здо­ровым, и го­ворит, об­ра­ща­ясь ко всем, что пе­ренес им ре­пети­цию на па­ру ча­сов и го­тов оп­ла­тить праз­днич­ный зав­трак. Югём с Бэ­мом во­пят ты­сячи бла­годар­ностей и бе­гут за­казы­вать ку­роч­ку, пиц­цу и еще что-ни­будь на всех.  
  
Хён ос­тавля­ет им день­ги и со­бира­ет­ся ухо­дить, а Дже­бом, от­те­рев ли­цо от сле­дов кре­ма, ло­вит то­го уже поч­ти в две­рях, что­бы от­дать за­печа­тан­ный кон­верт с по­ларо­идом.   
  
— О, мо­лодец, а то я сов­сем за­был, — он пря­чет кон­верт в сум­ку, — ска­зал уже сво­им?  
  
Дже­бом цо­ка­ет язы­ком и от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся от не­го.  
  
— Дже­бома?  
  
— Бо­юсь, мне по­надо­бит­ся раз­ре­шение.  
  
— О, — ли­цо хё­на удив­ленно вы­тяги­ва­ет­ся, — да­же так?  
  
— К со­жале­нию.  
  
Он ки­ва­ет ему и пре­дуп­режда­ет, что вер­нется за ни­ми к де­вяти ча­сам.  
Курь­ер при­возит им два плот­но на­битых едой па­кета ми­нут че­рез трид­цать. Ре­бята ус­тра­ива­ют­ся на по­лу в гос­ти­ной и, как обыч­но, то­роп­ли­во за­пихи­ва­ют в се­бя мя­со и пиц­цу, за­пивая лит­ра­ми ха­ляв­ной га­зиров­ки, сме­ют­ся над све­жими фо­тог­ра­фи­ями Джек­со­на и Югё­ма и га­да­ют, чьи ти­зеры соль­ют в сеть сле­ду­ющи­ми.  
  
Ког­да Джек­сон уми­на­ет пос­ледний ку­сок тор­та пря­мо из ко­роб­ки, Дже­бом за­меча­ет, что все пе­рег­ля­дыва­ют­ся и пе­реми­гива­ют­ся. Джек­сон, весь пе­рема­зан­ный слив­ка­ми, уп­ря­мо де­ла­ет вид, что его это не ка­са­ет­ся, а Джи­нён буд­то спе­ци­аль­но от­во­рачи­ва­ет­ся, что­бы соб­рать ко­роб­ки из-под пиц­цы. В ито­ге Марк, весь съ­ежив­шись на мес­те, за­да­ёт воп­рос, ко­торый, ви­димо, всех так ин­те­ресу­ет:  
  
— Дже­бома? А ты нам, ну… По­кажешь?  
  
— Марк-хён, не на­до, лад­но? — Джи­нён вста­ёт меж­ду ни­ми, за­гора­живая со­бой Дже­бома, и об­ра­ща­ет­ся ко всем ра­зом. — Ос­тавь­те его в по­кое, лад­но? Он рас­ска­жет, ког­да сам за­хочет.  
  
Дже­бом чувс­тву­ет се­бя не­лов­ко, стоя за его спи­ной, и, шаг­нув впе­ред, вста­ет ря­дом.  
  
— Ага, — вне­зап­но хму­ро про­из­но­сит Джек­сон и мет­ко швы­ря­ет ском­канную сал­фетку в му­сор­ную кор­зи­ну, — зна­чит, я был прав. Джи­нёну ты, всё же, рас­ска­зал. Слы­шишь, Марк? Ты дол­жен мне пять ты­сяч.  
  
— Нет! — од­новре­мен­но го­ворят они с Джи­нёном. Джек­сон хмы­ка­ет, слов­но это его толь­ко убе­дило в том, что очень да­же “да”.  
  
Дже­бом раз­дра­жен­но вы­дыха­ет и ре­ша­ет всем всё по­яс­нить, по­ка они тут не раз­ру­гались:  
  
— Есть при­чина, по ко­торой я не мо­гу вам по­ка что по­казать имя. И, нет, Джек­сон, не по­тому, что я зас­ра­нец.  
  
Югём ржет где-то сза­ди, а по­том да­вит­ся сво­им сме­хом, по­лучив от Джи­нёна вос­пи­татель­ный пи­нок.   
  
— Мне… Мне нуж­но раз­ре­шение, — вы­дав­ли­ва­ет из се­бя Дже­бом, на­конец.  
  
— Э? — Марк при­под­ни­ма­ет удив­ленно бро­ви. — В смыс­ле?   
  
— Ты серь­ез­но? — спра­шива­ет Джи­нён, — я ду­мал, ты прос­то, ну, уп­ря­мишь­ся, как обыч­но.  
Дже­бом об­ре­чен­но мо­та­ет го­ловой.  
  
— Мо­жет кто-ни­будь объ­яс­нит уже инос­тран­цам в чем проб­ле­ма?! Что за раз­ре­шение?   
Джек­сон во­пит, ог­лу­шая всех в ком­на­те, и Дже­бом, под­би­рая сло­ва поп­ро­ще, пы­та­ет­ся разъ­яс­нить сло­жив­шу­юся си­ту­ацию так, что­бы каж­дый из при­сутс­тву­ющих по­нял:  
  
— Я не знаю, пом­ни­те ли вы, что на­писа­но в на­ших кон­трак­тах нас­чет ме­ток...  
  
— Мой ма­ма под­пи­сыва­ла, — пе­реби­ва­ет его Бэм­бэм, об­ли­зывая паль­цы, и Дже­бом с Джи­нёном очень вмес­те за­каты­ва­ют гла­за.  
  
— Так вот, — про­дол­жа­ет Дже­бом, ког­да Югём пе­рес­та­ет ко­лотить Бэ­ма, — там есть пункт, как раз зат­ра­гива­ющий мою проб­ле­му.   
  
— А! — сно­ва вскри­кива­ет Джек­сон, и да­же под­пры­гива­ет на ди­ване, — я, ка­жет­ся, вспом­нил!   
  
— Аргх, — Дже­бом пси­ху­ет и швы­ря­ет в не­го по­душ­кой, — да­вай ты тог­да и ос­таль­ным рас­ска­жешь!  
  
— Мол­чу-мол­чу, — Джек­сон же­ман­но де­ла­ет вид, буд­то зас­тё­гива­ет свой ужас­но бол­тли­вый рот на за­мок.  
  
— Ко­роче. Де­ло в том, что… Я ду­маю, что моя родс­твен­ная ду­ша мо­жет яв­лять­ся пуб­личной лич­ностью. Вот, — кое-как за­кан­чи­ва­ет Дже­бом.  
  
— Пуб­ли… что? — пе­рес­пра­шива­ет Бэм  
  
— Пуб­личной, — пов­то­ря­ет Югём, — зна­мени­тость, по­нима­ешь?  
  
— А… О­оо, — мно­гоз­на­читель­но тя­нет тот, и еще бо­лее мно­гоз­на­читель­но за­мол­ка­ет.  
  
— А я ду­мал, это мне с мо­ей Са­ман­той Смит не по­вез­ло, — го­ворит Марк, и не­осоз­нанно трет паль­ца­ми ик­ру, где, под сло­ем тка­ни, спря­тана вязь букв.  
  
— Она хоть хо­рошень­кая? — бес­це­ремон­но спра­шива­ет Джек­сон. — Та, на ко­торую ты ду­ма­ешь.  
  
— А по­чему это “она”? Мо­жет, это “он”, — яв­но не по­думав го­ворит Бэм­бэм, и, нат­кнув­шись на взгляд Дже­бома, ой­ка­ет, — из­ви­ни, хён, прос­то… ну...  
  
— Кь­я­яя, — ве­рещит Джек­сон, — смот­ри­те-смот­ри­те, пок­раснел! Не­уже­ли у на­шего сек­су­аль­но­го и му­жес­твен­но­го ли­дера со­ул­мейт — па­рень? А пред­став­ля­ете, ес­ли это ка­кой-то дядь­ка из пар­ла­мен­та? Вот это бу­дет по­ворот! Ай, за­чем ты ме­ня опять бь­ешь!   
  
Дже­бом лу­пит его ку­да при­дет­ся, пы­лая от воз­му­щения, ка­жет­ся, с го­ловы до паль­цев ног. Джи­нён с Мар­ком под улю­люканье млад­ших рас­таски­ва­ют их в раз­ные кон­цы ком­на­ты, по­ка шу­точ­ная пе­репал­ка не пе­рерос­ла в нас­то­ящее кро­вавое по­бо­ище. Джек­сон всё сме­ет­ся и ве­дет се­бя, в об­щем, как всег­да не­адек­ватно и шум­но, а по­том ле­зет об­ни­мать­ся, вы­мали­вая про­щение.   
  
Ког­да они скреп­ля­ют оче­ред­ной мир­ный до­говор креп­ким объ­яти­ем, Дже­бом слы­шит приг­лу­шен­ное “Серь­ги те­бе очень идут, хён”, и, сам не зна­ет от че­го, пун­цо­ве­ет еще силь­нее.  
  
К де­вяти ут­ра, как и обе­щал, Сын­хун-хён воз­вра­ща­ет­ся за ни­ми. Они шум­ной тол­пой топ­чутся в при­хожей, со­бира­ясь на ре­пети­цию. Дже­бом пы­та­ет­ся ус­ле­дить за все­ми ра­зом и одеть­ся са­мому, но то и де­ло от­вле­ка­ет­ся, так и ос­та­ва­ясь в од­ной крос­совке и шап­ке на­бек­рень. Джи­нён, за­мечая его му­чения, пра­вой ру­кой на­маты­ва­ет на не­го шарф, а ле­вой — вы­тал­ки­ва­ет кру­тяще­гося у зер­ка­ла Бэм­бэ­ма.   
  
Джек­сон при­меря­ет то од­ну свою кеп­ку, то дру­гую, и яв­но ни­как не мо­жет выб­рать меж­ду прос­то чер­ной и уль­тра-чер­ной. На чет­вертом кру­ге, ког­да тер­пе­ние Сын­хун-хё­на сов­сем за­кан­чи­ва­ет­ся, Джек­сон, за­метив его на­суп­ленные бро­ви, нах­ло­бучи­ва­ет на се­бя уль­тра-чер­ную и го­ворит, осо­бо ни к ко­му не об­ра­ща­ясь:  
  
— Ес­ли быть чес­тным, то мне бы не хо­телось, что­бы кто-то из нас был родс­твен­ны­ми ду­шами.  
  
— Э? Че­го это ты вдруг? — Джи­нён, по­мога­ющий Югё­му зас­тегнуть кур­тку, от не­ожи­дан­ности да­же при­щем­ля­ет ему под­бо­родок “мол­ни­ей”, и тот бо­лез­ненно ши­пит — “Ты что, спе­ци­аль­но?!”.  
  
— По­тому что это не­чес­тно. Мы все дол­жны быть рав­ны друг дру­гу. Толь­ко тог­да мож­но ре­шать все внут­ренние кон­флик­ты груп­пы бес­пристрас­тно, не стре­мясь вы­горо­дить ко­го-то, толь­ко на том ос­но­вании, что он ему, ви­дите ли, пред­назна­чен судь­бой. Хо­тя, бы­ло бы кру­то, будь я со­ул­мей­том Дже­бома, кек. Мо­жет, тог­да бы он раз­ре­шил не звать его хё­ном...  
  
— Во-пер­вых, не ме­ли чушь. Да­же ес­ли кто-то из нас пред­назна­чен друг дру­гу, это ни­как не пов­ли­яет на на­ши ра­бочие от­но­шения, — уве­рен­но го­ворит ему Дже­бом, — во-вто­рых, — он сдви­га­ет Джек­со­ну кеп­ку на нос, — ты бы всё рав­но звал ме­ня “Хён”. А в-треть­их, — тут Дже­бом, сам не по­нимая за­чем, драз­нит Джек­со­на, — ник­то, кро­ме ме­ня, еще не зна­ет, кто моя родс­твен­ная ду­ша. Ты же у нас то­же из­вес­тная пуб­личная лич­ность, раз­ве нет? Вот че­рез три ме­сяца и уз­на­ем.  
  
Сын­хун-хён, гля­дя на то, как пе­реко­сило Джек­со­на, сме­ет­ся в го­лос, и вы­тал­ки­ва­ет их всех из квар­ти­ры.  
  
— Смот­ри, Дже­бома, не по­жалей по­том. Он же те­бе жиз­ни не даст до кон­ца мар­та.   
  
— Не ду­маю, что у не­го бу­дет вре­мя на эти глу­пос­ти, — от­ве­ча­ет Дже­бом, за­бира­ет у Джи­нёна свой рюк­зак и зак­ры­ва­ет дверь.


	2. 28 марта 2014 года

Джебом перед тем, как завалиться спать, совсем забывает задернуть занавеску. Поэтому, когда неожиданно яркая неполная луна оказывается напротив его окна, её удивительно пронзительный свет будит его.   
  
Ёнджэ вчера вечером поехал навестить родителей, так что, не боясь его потревожить, Джебом раскидывается по-диагонали на матрасе. Сияние из окна мешает ему, но вставать, чтобы занавесить окно, катастрофически лень, поэтому он поворачивается так, чтобы свет не бил ему в глаз. Ноги натруженно гудят, и он, наверное от переутомления, никак не может снова заснуть. А еще он так и не может привыкнуть к ощущению пластыря на рёбрах, стягивающего и раздражающего кожу.  
  
С его двадцатого дня рождения проходит уже три месяца. Он так занят и взволнован из-за их дебюта, что переживания по поводу имени его родственной души как-то отходят на задний план.   
  
Спустя неделю после того, как Джебом передаёт размазанный снимок в конверте Сынхун-хёну, его ожидаемо вызвают в главный офис. Он является туда рано утром и стоит под дверью конференц-зала не меньше часа, потея, кажется, даже пятками. К моменту, когда его приглашают зайти, он весь насквозь мокрый и еще более нервный и дерганный, чем обычно. Он даже не может толком испугаться присутствию директора. Внутри держат его от силы минут пять. Пак Джинён, ритмично постукивая пальцами по столешнице, очень по-деловому и сухо поздравляет его с совершеннолетием и со скорым повторным дебютом (Джебом досадливо стискивает зубы и едва держится, чтобы не опустить стыдливо взгляд в пол). А затем, подойдя очень близко, молча и без предисловий закатывает рукав рубашки почти до плеча. Немного выше локтя, пересекая сильную руку, тянетсяя идеально отшлифованный старый шрам. Если не знать, куда смотреть, то никогда и не заметишь.   
Джебом тупо смотрит на руку и не может сообразить, в чем смысл этого жеста. Видимо, мысль эта буквально написана у него на лбу, потому что директор, хихикнув, вдруг хватает его прохладными пальцами за щеки и тянет в разные стороны. И следом медленно, как для идиотов, поясняет.   
  
“Расслабься”, — говорит он, продолжая терзать щеки Джебома.   
  
“Мы с тобой не родственные души.”   
  
И, когда до него доходит, Джебом расслабляется, красочно ругнувшись при полном руководящем составе их компании. Директор грозит ему пальцем, наказывает пока что имя “не светить” и не сводить вплоть до совершеннолетия Джуниора. И выпроваживает из зала, напоследок, почти по-отечески, потрепав ему светлую чёлку.  
  
Поэтому он и мучается теперь с этим надоевшим до зубного скрежета пластырем. И еще полгода будет мучиться.   
  
Немного повертевшись, он, все-таки, начинает дремать, но тут тишину ночи прерывает неистовый пронзительный крик, пронесшийся от одного конца их небольшого общежития в другой.   
  
Джебому кажется, что его сердце перестало биться, и весь он цепенеет, парализованный животным ужасом. Вопль, разнёсшийся по квартире, затихает, оставив после себя звонкое эхо, и больше не повторяется. Какое бы существо ни издало этот жуткий крик, повторить сразу его точно невозможно. Даже индийский павлин, едва не доведший его однажды до инфаркта своим воплем, не мог бы дважды издать такой вой. Существо, испустившее этот звук, непременно должно было перевести дух, чтобы воспроизвести его еще раз.  
  
Пока Джебом решает, достаточно ли он смелый и любопытный, чтобы выйти сейчас посмотреть, что это было, за дверью раздается топот, и спустя мгновение без стука в комнату вваливается Джексон в одних трусах. Он спотыкается о брошенные на полу кеды и, нелепо размахивая руками, с жутким грохотом падает плашмя поверх матраса, уткнувшись носом Джебому в голую коленку. Сначала Джебом пугается, что тот себе что-то сломал, но Джексон, привыкший и умеющий падать, перекатывается на спину, как-то нереально изворачивается и тычет Джебому пяткой в лицо.  
  
— Смотри! — шепчет он суфлерским шепотом, который, наверное, мог разбудить всю общагу, если бы душераздирающий вопль не сделал этого раньше.  
  
Всё, что Джебом видит в полумраке комнаты, это расплывчатое пятно, нервно дрожащее перед глазами.   
  
— Ты нормальный вообще?! — зло шепчет Джебом и звонко бьет ладонью, кажется, бедро. — Ничерта я не вижу! Убери от меня свои вонючие ноги.   
  
— А, стой, я сейчас свет включу.   
  
Джексон в два шага добирается до выключателя, и Джебом снова матерится, потому что глаза сводит от боли из-за яркого света.  
  
— Джексон! У тебя есть тридцать секунд объяснить в чем дело, иначе ты не доживешь до совершеннолетия!  
  
Наконец проморгавшись, Джебом упирается взглядом в стоящего посреди комнаты практически голого Джексона, залитого белым светом лампы. Он, минуту назад казавшийся перевозбужденным, сейчас выглядит расстроенным и даже чем-то разочарованным.   
  
— Я уже, — говорит Джексон, разглядывая стену.  
  
— Э?   
  
— Уже дожил, — поясняет он и, отставив ногу в сторону, демонстрирует три аккуратных иероглифа на внутренней стороне бедра совсем рядом со швом боксеров. Имя, которое Джебом не может рассмотреть толком из-за падающей тени, выглядит чёрным клеймом на коже. Метка темнее чем его тона на три, и Джебом отвлеченно думает, что, если Джексон надумает её свести, мастеру понадобится несколько сеансов.  
  
— А, — тупо произносит Джебом, и сразу понимает, почему Джексон такой поникший.   
  
Хреновый ты лидер, Им Джебом.  
  
Он уже открывает рот, чтобы, наконец, поздравить Джексона, как из-за его спины раздаётся:  
  
— Знать не хочу, что тут у вас происходит.   
  
И, прежде чем дверь с тихим хлопком закрывается, всё еще простуженный Джинён в персиково-розовой пижаме добавляет:  
  
— С днем рождения, Джексон.   
  
Джебом, осознав, как эта сцена выглядит со стороны, торопится подняться с пола. Стыд какой. Уши пылают сразу ото всего. И от того, что Джинён непонятно о чем подумал, и от того, что он, “Лучший Лидер На Земле” совсем забыл про день рождения Джексона. Он был так занят непонятно чем, что даже не купил ему подарок. Остолоп.   
  
Пауза между ними становится всё более затянутой и неловкой. Джебом прочищает горло пару раз, но всё равно выходит хрипло и как-то неуверенно:  
  
— Ну, поздравляю. Теперь ты тоже знаешь, кто тебе предназначен.   
  
“И оставишь уже меня в покое”, — думает про себя.  
  
— Угу, — бубнит Джексон и одергивает край трусов ниже, прикрывая метку, — а еще мне можно покупать алкоголь. Давай сходим куда-нибудь, закажем мясо, вино…  
  
— Сейчас не время, Джексон, извини, — прерывает его Джебом. — Кстати, про время. Я, конечно, искренне рад, что ты, кхм, родился, но мне бы хотелось еще немного поспать. Ты, собственно, зачем ко мне вломился?  
  
— А, — Джексон снова оживляется, — мне нужно сделать полароид этого вот всего, а камера, кажется, у тебя.  
  
Джебом кивает и идёт рыться в коробках на полу. Он чувствует затылком, как Джексон пялится на него и явно хочет что-то сказать, но не решается. Джебому очень неуютно из-за всей этой ситуации.   
  
Как он вообще мог забыть?!   
  
Камера находится там, где ей быть вовсе не положено — в коробке с носками. Джебом вытаскивает её и отдаёт Джексону. Он думает, что тот сейчас уйдет в ванную или к себе, но Джексон начинается вертеться на месте, пытаясь подставить ногу так, чтобы на неё падал свет. Он поворачивается и так, и эдак, но тень от руки чернит метку еще больше. Помучавшись, он, состроив свой щенячий взгляд, просяще тянет “хён” и буквально втискивает фотоаппарат Джебому в руки.   
  
Джебом сонно трёт глаза и, если честно, хочет отправить того фотографироваться к Марку. Но, наткнувшись на его глаза, полные искреннеей просьбой о помощи, ставит Джексона так, чтобы имя было хорошо видно под потолочной лампой. Делает пару кадров, поднимается с пола и, пока белые глянцевые куски бумаги становятся конфиденциальными источниками информации, спрашивает:  
  
— Ты чего орал? Перепугал меня до смерти… И перебудил, наверное, всю округу.  
  
Джексон тушуется и, словно только осознав, что стоит почти голым, прикрывает всё самое дорогое руками. Он переступает босыми ступнями по холодному полу и отводит взгляд.  
  
— Джексон?  
  
— Просто… Блин. Неправильно сначала увидел. Подумал, что… — он хмыкает и замолкает на середине фразы.   
  
— Что подумал?   
  
Джексон неопределенно пожимает плечами, выхватывает свои полароиды и начинает отступление к выходу.  
  
— Моё имя по-китайски пишется иначе, — говорит Джебом его спине, — хотя и похоже. И метка у меня не на ноге, ты же знаешь.  
  
Джексон застывает в черном прямоугольнике дверного прохода, чешет растерянно затылок, и, обернувшись, немного заторможено согласно кивает:  
  
— Я сначала обрадовался, потом расстроился, потом снова обрадовался, что это не кто-то из нас или этот… как его…  
  
— Публичная личность? — подсказывает Джебом.  
  
— Точно. Вот это самое. Потом снова расстроился, что не видать мне соулмейта, как своих ушей, а потом…  
  
— А потом вломился ко мне, едва не сломал нос себе и чуть не выбил пару зубов мне, я понял, — заканчивает Джебом за него, стремясь закончить бесконечную цепочку событий, — иди спать, ладно?   
  
Джексон стоит с открытым ртом, будто хочет сказать что-то еще, но, передумав, салютует ему зажатыми в руках снимками:  
  
— Спасибо за помощь, хён. Ты самый лучший.  
  
И уходит в темноту, оставив за собой дверь нараспашку.


	3. 22 сентября 2014 года

С самого утра Джебом чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Всю ночь он толком не спит, ворочаясь с одного бока на другой, мешая Ёнджэ, и поэтому, когда они всей толпой традиционно поздравляют Джинёна, едва не роняет торт имениннику на колени. Джексон ловко ловит тарелку, подставив ладонь, и спасает ситуацию.  
  
После праздничного завтрака они грузятся в микроавтобус. У них сегодня обещает быть насыщенный день: занятия по японскому, репетиции к предстоящему туру и парочке выступлений на следующей неделе. Джебом скукоживается на заднем сидении и неожиданно для себя отрубается, привалившись к плечу Джинёна.   
  
Едут они долго, собирая по пути все светофоры и пробки, и, когда добираются, Джебому кажется, что он даже успевает выспаться. Джинён, судя по мятому лицу, тоже успевает вздремнуть. Джексон, распахнув со своей стороны дверь, смотрит на них двоих и хихикает:  
  
— У вас отпечатки на щеках идентичны! Только у одного справа, а у другого — слева.   
  
Он тянется к ним через сидения и тычет пальцем то одному, то другому в район скулы. Лицо его озаряется какой-то мыслью, и Джексон, не желая и не умея ничего утаивать, тут же её озвучивает:  
  
— Словно соулмейты! Кстати, об этом…  
  
Джинён пялится на него, осоловело хлопая сонными глазами, потом оборачивается на Джебома и, растерев лицо ладонями, сипит:  
  
— Не “соулмейты”, а “родственные души”, Джексон.   
  
Тот закатывает глаза раздраженно, показывая всем своим видом, как они его достали, и бесцеремонно выталкивает их из машины.  
  
— Одного поля ягоды…  
  
Джебом с Джинёном синхронно зевают, смеются над этим, делают жест JJ-Project и, обойдя Джексона с разных сторон, дергают его по очереди за уши, многозначительно переглядываясь.  
  
Тот ойкает дважды и орёт им вслед:  
  
— Я вам еще припомню!  
  
Ближе к вечеру, когда большая часть репетиции уже проходит, им, наконец, разрешают сходить на обед. Югём с Бэмом проносятся мимо Джебома, едва не сбивая с ног. В дверях они смешно толкаются и никак не могут протиснуться в проход вдвоем. Джексон с серьезным видом стоит над лежащим на полу Марком и что-то ему втолковывает. Тот смотрит на него снизу замучено, и по выражению его лица можно подумать, что очень не согласен с поступившим предложением. Но Джексон продолжает напирать. Краем уха Джебом улавливает имя Джинёна и напрягается. Но среди потока быстрой английской речи он понимает совсем немного, и это иррационально его злит. Марк с каждой минутой выглядит всё неувереннее и, кажется, будто вот-вот сломается под напором. Джебом спешит его спасать, но, пока доходит, эти двое уже скрепляют договор рукопожатием, и Джексон одним движением помогает Марку подняться с паркета.  
  
Джебом выгоняет всех в столовую, а сам плетется следом, тяжело переставляя ноги. Он сонный и, как ему кажется, совсем не голодный. Он зависает с пустым подносом у кастрюль и чашек, и не может решить что ему хочется. Джинён стоит от него по правую руку, и Джебом видит краем глаза, как тот косится в его сторону. Ему сразу становится некомфортно и, не глядя, он хватает первый попавшийся салат и кружку непонятно с чем.   
  
Джебом приземляется на стул напротив Ёнджэ, и тот, бросив взгляд на его поднос, моментально кривится:  
  
— Ты специально сел с этим напротив, чтобы аппетит мне испортить?  
  
Джебом опускает глаза на свою тарелку и понимает, что она доверху заполнена маринованными огурцами. Ёнджэ перед ним еще раз передергивает от отвращения, он хватает свой поднос и быстро пересаживается за стол к Марку, шустро загружающего себя второй порцией риса.   
  
Пока Джебом задумчиво грызёт огурец, на освободившееся место аккуратно усаживается Джинён. Он кое-как тащит свой поднос, на который, похоже, попытался запихнуть всё, что было в столовой.   
  
Джебом даже завидует его аппетиту: как он может не волноваться в такой день?!   
Он таращится на две порции риса, острый суп с тофу и рагу со свининой и чувствует, как желудок урчит, а рот наполняется слюной. Джинён активно жуёт перед ним, и, прежде чем Джебом успевает договорить своё обычное “а можно мне попробовать кусочек”, молча переставляет рис и суп ему на поднос.  
  
Джебом стыдливо утыкается в свою тарелку и, жадно накидываясь на еду, бурчит:  
  
— Спасибо. Ты лучший.  
  
Джинён застенчиво пожимает плечами. Джебом понимает это как “да не за что”. Они едят, перекидываясь изредка фразами о книге, которую читают по очереди, и сравнивают её с недавно вышедшей экранизацией. Пока Джинён относит их пустые тарелки, на его место плюхается Джексон. Он подставляет Джебому под нос упаковку шоколадного молока и ждёт чего-то, обнимаясь с банкой газировки.  
  
— Хватит столько Колы хлестать. У тебя скоро лица за прыщами видно не будет, — говорит ему Джебом, потом смотрит на пачку молока и добавляет, — если это для меня, то мне больше нравится…  
  
— Клубничное, — заканчивает за него Джинён, вернувшись, и ставит на стол два стакана с щикхе. Джебом довольно жмурится, притягивает один к себе и отпивает немного.  
  
— Как раз то, что нужно.  
  
Джексон, замявшись на мгновение, пододвигает молоко к Джинёну. Тот из-за стакана отрицательно мотает головой из стороны в сторону.  
  
— Джинён вообще не пьет молоко, — переводит ему Джебом.  
  
Джексон цыкает и, раздраженно схватив упаковку, цедит сквозь зубы:  
  
— Отлично. Извините, что я такой недогадливый идиот. Пойду выкину.  
  
Джинён закатывает глаза и, придержав Джексона за массивный ремень на джинсах говорит:  
  
— Оставь. Отдам Югёму. Или сам отдай.   
  
Джексон швыряет молоко на стол и стремительно выходит из столовой, забыв на столе свою шипящую газировку.  
  
После обеда-ужина репетиция идет совсем туго. Джинён будто находится где-то не здесь, Джексон всё еще молчаливо бесится, и это ему ужасно мешает сосредоточиться на хореографии, Ёнджэ скулит, что устал, а сам Джебом каждые десять минут поглядывает в зеркало на настенные часы, ожидая, когда этот дурацкий день уже закончится.  
  
Часа через полтора, так ни разу и не станцевав целиком весь танец без ошибок, их хореограф, замучавшись с ними бороться, гонит всех вон из зала. Джебом наклоняется завязать шнурки и смотрит украдкой за Джинёном. Тот явно старается делать вид, что не волнуется, но сам, как и Джебом, то и дело следит за часами.   
  
До момента, когда можно будет распрощаться с неудобной полоской на рёбрах, остается всего два часа. Даже меньше. Джинён родился в 22:09, насколько ему помнится, а сейчас уже половина девятого.   
  
Всю дорогу до общежития Джебом нервно чешет кожу под пластырем, то отдирая его немного, то приклеивая обратно. Он так и не решил, хочет ли, чтобы Джинён оказался его родственной душой или нет. С одной стороны — это огромная редкость, встретить человека, который носит твоё имя. Человека, предназначенного тебе судьбой. В мире таких пар не так уж и много, и каждый с самого детства, тайно или явно, мечтает обрести свою половину.   
  
Но с другой — Джексон в чем-то прав. Даже если для них с Джинёном ничего и не изменится, то окружающие, скорее всего, будут относиться к ним иначе. А как поведет себя их агентство? Заставит всё держать в тайне, или, наоборот, воспользуется этим в свою пользу, запустив какую-нибудь унизительную пиар-кампанию? В JYPE до этого момента таких прецедентов не было. Неизвестность пугает. В их контракте написано, что решение в таких случаях принимается без участия артистов. Пункт этот всегда был просто формальностью, но рано или поздно должны были найтись такие счастливчики.   
  
Ну, или несчастные.   
  
Есть агентства, преимущественно большие, которые поддерживают подобные союзы. Так было с Донхэ и Ынхёком, например. Они “светят” свои метки не скрываясь, делают свою особенную музыку под крылом SMTOWN и даже собрали приличную аудиторию, продолжающую понемногу расти. Но это скорее исключение, чем правило. В большинстве случаев имя просто сводят сразу после достижения совершеннолетия артистов, стремясь оставить всё в тайне. Особенно, если отметины находятся на видном месте. Делается это по самым разным соображениям, но, в первую очередь, ради безопасности. Джебом помнит кучу историй, когда фанаты копировали метки, а потом штурмовали здания агентств, утверждая, что они являются родственными душами того или иного айдола.   
  
По приезду домой все устало разбредаются по комнатам. Джинён всё еще демонстрирует спокойствие Будды, и Джебом нервничает за них обоих. Из-за нервозности и задумчивости он совсем не слышит, о чем его спрашивает Югём на кухне, и тому приходится раз за разом повторять одно и тоже, пока до него доходит, что его просят вытащить из морозилки одну из упаковок мороженого. Открыв холодильник, Джебом машинально инспектирует его содержимое, и среди пачек рамёна, отвоёванных у директора контейнеров с кимчи мамы Джинёна и медленно “умирающих” фруктов, видит грязную чёрную майку. Он вытаскивает её двумя пальцами и уже хочет уточнить, чьё это добро, как Джексон, вынырнув откуда-то слева, хмуро и безмолвно меняет майку на одинокий чайный пакетик и быстро захлопывает дверцу, едва не придавив Джебому пальцы. Будь сегодня не двадцать второе сентября, то он бы обязательно выяснил при каких обстоятельствах майка там оказалась, и зачем нужно было класть туда же чайный пакетик, но часы на запястье пищат, показывая десять вечера, и Джебом чувствует, как волосы на затылке и руках приподнимаются от волнения и страха.  
Джексон, откалупывающий что-то с ткани, отвлекается и, удивленно приподняв брови, спрашивает:  
  
— Ты чего побледнел? Плохо? Водички налить?  
  
Джебом прикрывает глаза и пару раз глубоко вдыхает, пытаясь немного расслабиться, но сердце всё равно панически бьётся где-то в горле.  
  
— Джебом-хён?.. — снова спрашивает Джексон и приподнимается со своего места.  
  
— Нормально… — через силу выдавливает из себя, — пойду лучше лягу пораньше.   
  
В комнате тихо. Ёнджэ, завернувшись в простыню, сопит у самой стены. Джебому хотелось бы остаться одному, но в их общежитии сделать это практически невозможно. Он садится спиной к двери и, отсчитывая минуты, прислушивается к шагам снаружи. Вот Бэм и Югём громко обсуждают какую-то очередную идиотскую дораму, на которые они подсели в последнее время, потом мимо двери, едва касаясь пола, буквально пролетает Марк, а следом за ним ураганом проносится Джексон. Двери захлопываются одна за другой, и квартира становится непривычно тихой.  
  
“Словно затишье перед бурей”, — думает Джебом. Он всё сидит на полу в темноте и, затаив дыхание, ждёт. Часы показывают половину одиннадцатого, но ни в ванной, ни в комнате напротив не происходит ровным счетом ничего. Будто Джинён, забив на всё, просто лёг спать.   
  
Проходит еще минут пятнадцать, а потом еще. По полу из приоткрытого окна мерзко тянет холодом, но Джебом не может заставить себя покинуть пост. Кожа под пластырем нестерпимо чешется, и Джебом, подцепив телесного цвета липкую измочаленную полоску, сдирает её одним движением. Он скребет ногтем покрасневшие буквы и думает о том, что уже завтра утром всё закончится и он расстанется с этой мешающей ерундой навсегда. Его катастрофически клонит в сон, но он не даёт себе спать, пребольно щипая руки.   
  
И тут за спиной едва слышно раздаётся стук. Это даже не стук. По ту сторону двери кто-то очень неуверенно и тихо скребётся. Будто не знает — точно ли ему сюда нужно. Джебом, кряхтя, поднимается с пола, распутывает свои ноги, разминает затекшую шею и, помедлив немного, приоткрывает дверь. Взгляд его утыкается в развернувшегося затылком Джинёна, который, видимо, решил, что ему никто не откроет.  
  
— Джинёна, ты чего так поздно? Я... — он едва не добавляет “ждал тебя раньше”, но сам себя прерывает на полу фразе.   
  
— Ты один? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос растрепанный Джинён и пытается заглянуть Джебому за спину, будто в темноте можно что-то разглядеть. — Мне нужен совет.   
Джебом сглатывает вязкую слюну, практически выталкивает себя из комнаты и, взволнованно сипя, предлагает Джинёну забаррикадироваться в пустующей ванной. Внутри влажно и душно, а весь пол залит водой. Наверное, опять Югём с Бэмом так и не решили, кто идет купаться первым и, в итоге, залезли в ванну вдвоем. У Джебома моментально намокают носки и он, стянув их, забирается на бортик ванной. Джинён, потоптавшись, плюхается на закрытую крышку унитаза.   
  
Он нервничает, чувствует Джебом. Джинён так старался весь день держать лицо, что сейчас, сидя напротив, теряет последние крупицы контроля. Он уже успел разодрать заусенцы до крови, а теперь принялся доедать губы.   
  
Молчание неприлично затягивается, и Джебому хочется уже поторопить Джинёна, как тот говорит сдавленно:  
  
— Я знаю, что это против правил, но… Но если не покажу, просто свихнусь!  
Он порывисто соскакивает с места и неаккуратно снимает через голову свою футболку. Футболка трагично трещит, и вместе с ней трещит по швам привычная реальность Джебома.  
Ровно на ладонь ниже сердца — только, как положено, справа — поверх выступающих рёбер Джинёна неаккуратно написано “Пак Джебом”.  
  
Хотя он и готовился, но всё равно чувствует себя так, будто его огрели чем-то тяжелым по голове. Джебом пялится на отметину и, кажется, ничего не видит и не слышит вокруг. Весь мир для него сужается до кусочка голой кожи с написанным на нём именем.   
  
Именем, которое ему, Джебому, дали при рождении родители.  
  
Он не сразу понимает, что Джинён всё то время, пока Джебом пребывает в прострации, о чем-то быстро и сумбурно говорит, активно жестикулируя. Джебом выныривает из своих мыслей только тогда, когда слышит постоянно повторяющееся:  
  
— Хён, не помнишь? Хён? Джебом-хён?  
  
— Что? — рассеянно спрашивает Джебом, подняв, наконец, глаза на Джинёна.   
  
— Джей Пак! — почти истерично выкрикивает тот и тычет себя в рёбра. — Я спрашиваю у тебя, помнишь ли ты о том, чтобы кто-нибудь когда-нибудь упоминал о родственной душе Джей Пака.  
  
Джебом очень заторможенно соображает и не сразу понимает при чем тут вообще скандальный Джей Пак.   
  
Зачем Джей Пак, если самый настоящий Пак Джебом с именем “Пак Джинён” на коже стоит прямо вот тут на расстоянии вытянутой руки.  
  
— Во-первых, — глухо начинает Джебом, — в мире могут быть сотни Пак Джебомов, Джинён. Даже в нашем агентстве их двое. Было двое, — уточняет он и отворачивается к раковине, не в силах смотреть на своё имя на чужом теле.  
  
Джинён за спиной молчит, и Джебом пытается угадать, как тот сейчас выглядит. Насупленные брови, приоткрытый рот, напряженная поза.   
  
— Я знаю только об одном, — неуверенно произносит Джинён.  
  
Джебом даже немного обижается. Но, вместо того, чтобы еще раз выворачивать душу наизнанку, он, обернувшись, снимает свою намокшую спереди майку.  
  
— А во-вторых… Вот.  
  
Джинён смотрит ему в лицо, потом опускает взгляд и рассеяно разглядывает то, что Джебом так старательно прятал долгие девять месяцев под полосками телесного пластыря. Лицо его сначала выражает крайнюю степень непонимания происходящего, затем брови его ползут вверх, и Джинён, явно вспомнив темное прошлое Джебома, шепчет:   
  
— Точно. Пак Джебом.  
  
Они молчат, всё также стоя в двух шагах друг от друга. Из крана ритмично капает вода, действуя на и так донельзя расшатанные нервы.   
  
— Это… — начинает неуверенно Джинён и замолкает.  
  
— Это полный пиздец. Вот, что это, — заканчивает за него Джебом и туго закручивает скользкий от воды вентиль.  
  
Джинён послушно кивает и начинает как-то истерично и дергано хихикать, а потом говорит:  
  
— Джексон расстроится.


	4. 4 ноября 2014 года

И Джексон расстраивается.   
  
Джебом вместе с Джинёном всё утро проводят на пятом этаже здания их агентства. Это ожидание совсем не похоже на то, какое он испытывал в одиночестве: нет нервного напряжения или возбуждения, а ладони и пятки — сухие и прохладные.   
  
Последние две недели они оба — и Джинён и Джебом — спят часа по три в сутки. Их график ломится от мероприятий и бесконечных репетиций. Так что, на самом деле, у них нет сил на переживания. Им абсолютно всё равно, кто и что решит. Уже в обед они должны вылететь в Японию, где начнется череда концертов, поэтому всё время перед закрытыми дверями в конференц зал они просто спят, свалившись в куртках друг на друга.  
  
Раскрасневшийся и лохматый Сынхун-хён тормошит их в начале двенадцатого. Джебом, в отличие от легкого на подъем Джинёна, не стесняясь матерится на весь коридор, и тут же получает чувствительный тычок в бок. Джинён округляет многозначительно глаза и скашивает их в сторону, наконец, широко открытых дверей. Будь Джебом хоть немного более живым, чем есть на самом деле, то, возможно, испытал бы стыд. Но он всю энергию тратит на то, чтобы продрать слипшиеся опухшие веки и принять устойчивое вертикальное положение.   
  
Сынхун-хён приглаживает им по очереди волосы, отбирает куртки и почти что пинком загоняет в непонятно когда опустевший зал. Только переступив порог, Джебома накрывает мысль, что вот сейчас-то всё и решится. В горле пересыхает, и с каждым шагом внутри нарастает запоздавшая паника. Тысячи “а что, если” в голове заглушают звуки вокруг, и он не с первого раза слышит, что их просят сесть. Джинён тянет его за рукав к ближайшим стульям, а после, когда они устраиваются, крепко сжимает своей ладонью ладонь Джебома под столом. Она жизнеутверждающе теплая и такая привычная, такая знакомая. Наверное, он сможет узнать её даже с закрытыми глазами.   
  
Пак Джинён, тот, который сидит напротив, а не тот, что ободряюще раз за разом проводит большим пальцем по тыльной стороне кисти, торжественно о чем-то вещает. Джебому хотелось бы его услышать, но в ушах всё еще шумит, а глаза слипаются. Он понимает, что сейчас к чертям собачьим прослушает всё самое важное и заставляет себя собраться.   
  
И вовремя: директор как раз заканчивает с неформальной частью.  
  
— Мы тут едва не переругались в пух и прах из-за вас, молодые люди, — говорит он и, сцепляя пальцы в замок, кладет руки перед собой на стол.   
  
Они уже больше не стажеры, но от одного его взгляда у Джебома трусливо трясутся поджилки.   
  
— Предложения поступили самые разные. Кое-кто хотел собрать пресс-конференцию и заявить о вас двоих. Ведь такая редкость! Да еще и одногодки. Если подумать, то наше агентство озолотится.  
  
Джебом чувствует, как Джинён судорожно сжимает его под столом. Директор по-лисьи улыбается им с противоположного конца длинного стола и смотрит то на одного, то на другого.  
  
— Бледные вы какие-то. Может, водички вам налить?   
  
Джебом заторможено мотает головой из стороны в сторону. Он бы не отказался от стакана чего покрепче. Он весь натянут словно струна, и Джинён, судя по всё еще стиснутой будто тисками руке, тоже. Они смиренно ждут приговора, а их директор, кажется, специально тянет резину. Возможно, ему приносит удовольствие наблюдать чужие мучения.   
  
— Нет? Ну, ладно. А я, с вашего позволения… А то с этой руганью бестолковой совсем в горле пересохло.  
  
Он отворачивается к окну и шумно пьет из гранёного стакана. В такие стаканы, отмечает машинально Джебом и облизывает сухие обветренные губы, обычно наливают виски. Вся эта сцена выглядит постановочной. За окном, будто специально, чтобы добавить драматичности моменту, начинает лить как из ведра. Джебом злится, нервничает и бесконечно ёрзает на дико неудобном стуле. Ему до трясучки хочется перестать скрывать правду и врать всем, хочется знать, кем он будет завтра, хочется, в конце концов, снять уже опостылевший пластырь.   
  
Джебом почти открывает рот, чтобы невежливо поторопить Пак Джинёна-старшего, но тот, энергично развернувшись, торжественно произносит:  
  
— Надеюсь, вы будете мне благодарны.  
  
Звучит это неоднозначно. В голове сами собой возникают различные варианты их будущего — один хуже другого. Пока Джебом представляет, как их с Джинёном демонстрируют, словно собак редкой породы, то даже не дышит. Джинён, судя по дрожи и судорожному вздоху, представляет что-то похожее.   
  
Джебом остро чувствует обиду и разочарование. В глубине души он надеялся, что верхушка их агентства проявит к ним хоть каплю уважения. Он потратил пять лет своей жизни на бесконечные проверки, тренировки и уроки, чтобы в конце быть вот так растоптанным?! Внутри всё клокочет от негодования, а его самого начинает потряхивать.   
  
— Ты слишком громко думаешь, — слышит Джебом со стороны окна.  
  
Директор всё еще остается против света, и из-за этого не совсем понятно выражение его лица. Но по тому, как он стоит, как перебирает пальцами по стакану, Джебом делает вывод, что тот порядком раздражен. Только чем, интересно? Это не из него хотят сделать эксклюзивный выставочный образец, и срубить кучу денег.  
  
— Это не очень хорошая черта для артиста — не уметь скрывать свои эмоции и мысли, Джебома. А еще не очень разумно делать поспешные выводы и паниковать раньше времени.   
  
Джебому стремно. Он чувствует, как неотвратимо краснеет, и хочет провалиться сквозь все пять этажей под ними. Джинён рядом с ним тоже греет комнату своими огненно-красными от смущения ушами. И, словно по команде, они оба пристыженно склоняют головы.  
  
— Я убедил совет директоров, что выгоднее будет не обнародовать информацию о, назовём это “инцидентом”, — Пак Джинён выходит из тени, — более того, каждый из нас подписал документы о неразглашении. Метки я бы вам рекомендовал свести в самое ближайшее время: не думаю, что постоянно носить маскирующий пластырь большое удовольствие. Попросите менеджера, чтобы он втиснул эту процедуру вам в график. Марка с Джексоном тоже это касается. Давно надо было...  
  
Они оба — Джебом и Джинён — неверяще смотрят на директора, и тот фырчит.  
  
— Я не для того потратил на вас семерых столько сил, времени и денег, чтобы всем этим рискнуть. К тому же, вы еще такие дети, — он тяжело вздыхает, — вы бы точно сделали какую-нибудь глупость, и все мы пожалели бы о принятом решении. Лучше не отклоняться от первоначального плана. Как говорится — поспешай медленно.  
  
Пак Джинён бросает взгляд на настенные часы и внезапно хлопает ладонью о ладонь, заставляя Джебома вздрогнуть.  
  
— Не смею вас задерживать. Насколько я помню, у вас через три часа вылет в Японию. Все инструкции я передал Сынхун-хёну, так что он уже в курсе. Он, кстати, очень правдоподобно изобразил своё удивление. Я даже поверил, что тот впервые слышит о том, что вы родственные души.  
  
Джебом хочет возразить, что, вообще-то, так оно и есть, но Джинён его перебивает:  
  
— А мы можем сказать о том, что случилось, ребятам или...?   
  
— А вы разве этого еще не сделали?   
  
— Нет, — вместо Джинёна отвечает Джебом, поднимаясь с места, — по контракту же не положено. Так что…  
  
— Это плохо, — прерывает его директор, с щелком закрывая крышку рабочего лэптопа.  
  
— Э?  
  
— Им Джебом, — говорит ему директор с невыносимо серьезным и холодным взглядом, пробирающим до костей, — в твоей группе огромные проблемы с доверием.  
  
***  
  
“В твоей группе огромные проблемы с доверием”.  
  
Джебом раз за разом прокручивает разговор в голове, пока они вдвоем едут в аэропорт. Он, конечно, знает фразу “Если очень хочется, то можно”, но, запуганный контрактами и договорами, неустойками и штрафами, даже и не думал о том, чтобы всем всё растрепать.  
  
А тут, оказалось, что не только можно, но и нужно.   
  
Бред полнейший.  
  
Джинён с книгой на коленях сидит рядом. Он совсем притихший и, кажется, не перевернул за полчаса их пути еще ни одной страницы. Наверное, тоже обдумывает произошедшее. Джебом понимает, что должен что-то сказать ему ободряющее и как лидер, и как друг, и как, подумать только, родственная душа. Но нужные слова в голову не идут.   
  
— Ты… ты расстроен?   
  
Джинён выходит из оцепенения, непроизвольно дёрнувшись на месте. Он смотрит на него расфокусировано, и становится сразу понятно, что он ни слова не услышал.  
  
— Ты расстроен, что так всё вышло? — повторяет Джебом, — Ты, я, родственные души…  
Джинён откладывает книгу и трёт устало глаза.   
  
— Не знаю. Это просто… есть? И всё.   
  
— Между нами же, — начинает Джебом несмело, — между нами ничего не изменится? Ну, то есть…  
  
— А ты хотел бы, чтобы что-то изменилось, хён? — Джинён смотрит на него так, словно разбирает все его мысли по кусочкам, а потом собирает снова, в каком-то одному лишь ему понятном порядке.   
  
Джебом тушуется под этим пристальным взглядом. Он, на самом деле, сам не знает, какой ответ хотел получить. Что может измениться? Они и так вместе сутки напролёт последние пять лет. Джебому кажется, что он уже и не помнит себя одного, без Джинёна рядом. Они будто сиамские близнецы, сросшиеся кожей, впаявшиеся друг в друга еще до рождения. Вместе росли, вместе учились, вместе тренировались, плакали, дрались и мирились, проигрывали по одиночке, а вместе… вместе всегда побеждали.   
  
И камни их могильные стоять будут рядом.   
  
Никто не знает о нём так много, как Джинён. Никто не знает о Джинёне столько, сколько знает Джебом.   
  
— Ничего не изменится, Джебом-хён. Наверное, — произносит Джинён, отворачиваясь к окну, — но, в любом случае, только мы можем задать направление нашим дальнейшим отношениям.   
  
Джебому не нравится это словосочетание.   
  
“Наши отношения”.  
  
Оно тяжелым грузом валится ему на плечи. Эти два слова какие-то слишком… взрослые? И обещают они взрослые проблемы, к которым он, Джебом, сейчас совсем не готов.   
  
Он морщится от досады и невозможности хоть что-то контролировать в своей жизни, а Джинён, заметив это, тычет пальцем ему в щеку:  
  
— Вдвоём мы справимся со всем, хён. Всегда справлялись.  
  
Джинён привычно берёт его за руку, и они сплетают пальцы в крепкий надежный замок. Будничный, по сути, жест, приводит Джебома теперь в смятение. Он остро чувствует касание, движение чужих пальцев, старающихся успокоить и приободрить его. Он раньше никогда не задумывался, как это выглядит. Смущающе? Интимно? Компрометирующе? Стоит ли им прекратить так делать на виду у всех? Возможно, кому-то неприятно на это смотреть...  
  
— Земля вызывает Джебом-хёна! — Джинён тихонько смеётся, — кажется, еще немного, и у тебя дым из ушей повалит. Не переживай о том, что еще не произошло. Давай просто будем решать проблемы по мере их поступления. И, — он щипает его, — обещай мне, что не будешь нести ответственность за всё один. Нас двое.   
  
Сынхун-хён, до этого молчаливо следивший за ними в зеркало, решает подать голос:  
  
— Будете парням говорить или оставите всё как есть?   
  
— Аррргх, — Джебом в отчаянии откидывается на спинку сидения, — даже думать не хочу об этом. Не представляю, как сказать…   
  
— Вы же не обязаны...  
  
— Не пойдёт, — отрицательно качает головой Джебом, — директор прав. Сказать нужно было сразу. Между нами не должно быть тайн и недомолвок, только так мы сможем работать максимально продуктивно, а жить — мирно.   
  
— Не сказать, — поддерживает его Джинён, — значит соврать. И это даже не ложь во спасение.   
  
— Тайное, так или иначе, всё равно станет явным, — Джебом садится нормально, спихнув случайно книгу Джинёна куда-то под передние сидения, — и лучше мы сами всё расскажем, чем они узнают это как-нибудь случайно. Даже вообразить не могу, как они это воспримут.  
  
В аэропорт они попадают сильно с опозданием, едва-едва успевая пройти регистрацию на рейс. Они втроём почти бегут по зданию, стараясь ни на что не натыкаться из-за ослепляющих вспышек фотокамер. Джебом тащит Джинёна за собой, вцепившись в рукав, боясь, что их растащит толпа таких же катастрофически опаздывающих.   
  
На контроле безопасности они, запыхавшиеся и замученные, технично раздевают друг друга в четыре руки. Ремни-очки-цепочки-браслеты-часы — всё одной кучей валится в корзинку, а потом, после досмотра, также споро натягивается и навешивается обратно.   
Глядя на их манёвры, Сынхун-хён хмыкает откуда-то сзади, звеня своим ремнём:  
  
— И как вы только в руках и ногах не запутались.   
  
— Нам не впервые, привыкли, — бубнит Джинён. Он забыл книгу в салоне машины, и теперь злится, сердито и грубо поправляя на Джебоме дурацкую шапку, пока тот обматывает его шарфом по самые глаза.  
  
Они хватают сумки и, собрав последние силы, отправляются в финальный забег с препятствиями до нужного им выхода.   
  
***  
  
Он думает о предстоящем разговоре все два с лишним часа полёта. Думает о нём, пока высматривает их багаж на ленте, пока они ждут Джексона, утопившего в туалете свою кепку, думает, пока едут, как селёдки в банке, до отеля.   
  
Момент, когда им всемером нужно будет поговорить, всё ближе, а нужных слов, как не было, так и нет.   
  
“У нас для вас новости”  
  
“Нам нужно поговорить”  
  
“Мне жаль, но…”  
  
— Хён, эй, хён? — перед глазами Джебома возникает опухшее сонное лицо Ёнджэ, — не спи, мы ключи от номеров делим.   
  
Джебом моргает пару раз и, спустя долгое мгновение, соображает что от него хотят.   
  
— С Джинёном… — сипит он, и идёт к стойке за ключами, но дорогу ему преграждает растрепанный Джексон.  
  
— Ну уж нет, так не пойдёт. Давай как обычно! Разыграем в камень-ножницы-бумага. Ай!  
  
Сынхун-хён шлёпает его по затылку стопкой их паспортов и устало говорит:  
  
— Только не здесь, ладно? Идёмте в один из номеров, а то мешаемся только.   
  
Они вваливаются в нужную им комнату, бросают вещи прямо у входа и, спотыкаясь о ботинки и сумки, падают на все свободные горизонтальные поверхности.   
  
Пока хён раскидывает свои вещи по полкам шкафа, они вытягивают кулаки над подушкой с ключами. Джебом обычно остается с менеджером, либо делит комнату с Ёнджэ, потому что за ним всё еще нужен глаз да глаз, но сейчас, если честно, он бы предпочёл делить комнату с Джинёном.   
  
С ним очень просто молчать, а это всё, что ему сейчас хочется. Просто молчать.   
  
Джебом, как главный неудачник, вылетает в первом же круге. Все ржут над ним, а он просто валится спиной на кровать и терпеливо ждёт своего такого же неудачливого соседа. Он не следит толком за игрой, просто отслеживает сопровождающие её вопли радости и стоны разочарований, пытаясь угадать соседей. Они всё играют и играют, а Джебом потихоньку начинает дремать.   
  
Его тормошит сияющий Джексон, нависший над ним. Он что-то орёт ему прямо в ухо, Джебом дёргается резко от неожиданности и испуга, и они звонко бьются лбами.   
  
— Господи, Джексон… Ты что, бессмертный?!   
  
Джебом на миг слепнет от боли, а в ушах шумит. Он сгибается в три погибели, пряча лицо в ладонях. Из глаз льются непроизвольные слёзы, и он растирает их о подушку на кровати. Джексон катается где-то на полу, ойкая и айкая. Сынхун-хён бросается сначала к нему, но Джебом, пыхтя, жестами показывает, что всё нормально, и тот наклоняется к Джексону, заставляя его отнять от лица руки. Джексон, судя по всему, отделался испугом, потому что хён лупит его полотенцем, пока тот заливисто ржёт, потирая место ушиба.  
  
Джинён, успевший уже непонятно где раздобыть два пакета со льдом, один бросает Джексону, а второй — укладывает Джебому на лоб, заставив того лечь себе на колени.   
  
— Джексон, ты идиот, — сипит Джебом, и придавливает руку Джинёна своей плотнее. Лёд обжигает, он морщится, но терпит, иначе утром ему просто разнесет половину лица. — Совсем мозга нет?  
  
— Джебома, полегче, — тихо говорит ему Марк, закидывая свою сумку на плечо, — тебе еще жить с ним.  
  
— О, блеск, — Джебом досадливо цыкает. Джексон — самый худший вариант соседа сейчас, — никто махнуться не хочет?   
  
— Джексон, — слышит он сверху, — может поменяемся? Поживешь с Бэмбэмом.  
  
Джексон даже подскакивает от возмущения, забыв про пакет на лбу. Пакет плюхается на пол и разрывается от удара, разлетевшись подтаявшими кусочками льда по комнате.   
  
— Бэмбэм сто лет плескается в ванной, не даёт мне свет выключать и, если честно, я каждый раз боюсь, что потеряюсь среди его шмоток, — откуда-то из прихожей раздаётся обиженное “эй” Бэмбэма, — не буду я меняться!   
  
— Говоришь так, будто ты у нас образец чистоплотности, — злится Джебом, — это я рискую сгинуть в завалах твоего вонючего барахла.   
  
— Ребята, брейк, — вмешивается Сынхун-хён, — закругляйтесь и расходитесь уже. Всем нужно выспаться.   
  
Джебом поднимается с кровати, путаясь ногами в покрывале. Он дёргается, пытаясь спихнуть его, но оно только сильнее наматывается, доводя Джебома до точки кипения. Половина лица ничего не чувствует, вторая — горит огнём от бешенства. Он устал, до одури устал и просто хочет лечь и уснуть мёртвым сном до утра. Ему обычно всё равно с кем делить комнату. Это, в конце концов, всего три ночи. Но сейчас не жить с Джексоном становится делом принципа.   
  
— Ну, пусть Югём поменяется… Не знаю, мне похрен, лишь бы не с этим придурком.   
Югём высовывает нос из прихожей и показывает язык:  
  
— Еще чего, я выиграл комнату с Сынхун-хёном.   
  
Джебом кидается в него подушкой, и тот шмыгает в ванную.   
  
— Хён, — Джинён встаёт за ним и, цепляя за рукав, тянет назад, — ты чего? Перегибаешь.   
  
Каждый раз когда алая пелена ярости застилает глаза, когда волна раздражения вымывает остатки разума из его дурной головы, Джебом совершает самые грубые и обидные ошибки в своей жизни. Дурацкая драка в начальной школе, которая стоила ему поездки на море, идиотский случай с разбитой вазой какой-то там династии, когда бабушка не пустила его с ночёвкой к друзьям (в тот день он знатно огрёб), конфликт с преподавателем вокала в семнадцать, после которого он еще неделю трясся, что его вышибут из агентства за невообразимое хамство. Джебому двадцать первый год, и он давно не ребёнок, но ему также тяжело держать себя в руках.   
  
Он чувствует всё еще холодную ото льда ладонь Джинёна, лёгшую ровно на то место, где под измятой тканью рубашки написано его, Джинёна, имя. Внутри всё клокочет, кипит и горит от иррационального гнева, а на лбу, всё-таки, наливается больнючая шишка. И Джебом выпаливает ровно то, что не собирался.  
  
“Нам нужно поговорить”.  
  
“У нас для вас новости”.  
  
“Мне жаль, но…”  
  
А потом, стряхнув ладонь Джинёна, просто задирает на себе рубашку.   
  
В комнате повисает гнетущая тишина. Она длится и длится, пока Джинён не разбивает её шумным вздохом и удивительно звонким шлепком ладони о лицо.  
  
“Пиздец”, — думает Джебом, — “И нахрена я это сделал”.  
  
Он как-то весь разом сдувается. Внутри на место пламени приходит мерзкий страшный холод осознания совершенной ошибки. Горячая кровь стынет в жилах, и мозг начинает лихорадочно перебирать варианты разрешения того, что он натворил, в очередной раз не подумав о последствиях. На него накатывает безысходность, и это ощущение противно до такой степени, что, если бы его можно было просто вырезать, то он бы уже ковырялся в себе ножницами.  
  
Джебому кажется, будто кто-то остановил время. Потому что все, кто есть в комнате, застывают на своих местах. Он чувствует на себе их пристальные блуждающие по телу непонимающие взгляды, разъедающие кожу. Краем глаза он замечает движение справа, и следом вздрагивает от прикосновения; Джинён молча берёт его за руку, ободряюще сжимая ладонь. А потом Джебом слышит шорох ткани — Джинён, как и он, поднимает свой свитер повыше, показывая буквы его имени на рёбрах справа.  
  
— Оригинально вы... — раздаётся из-за спины. Это Сынхун-хён, наконец, справляется с удивлением.  
  
Джебом отмирает, неловко треплет волосы на затылке и произносит тупое:  
  
— Вот.  
  
В прихожей хлопает дверь, и в комнату вваливается Бэмбэм.   
  
— Чего вы тут все… — он запинается, споткнувшись обо что-то, попавшее под ноги, — застряли.   
  
Обводит растерянным взглядом комнату и спрашивает:  
  
— А что происходит?   
  
Сынхун-хён стучит в ванную и просит:  
  
— Югёма, выйди, пожалуйста, — оттуда доносится что-то вроде “Я уже без трусов”. — Ну, так, надень обратно! Бэмбэм, задержись. Нужно довести дело до конца и разойтись уже.  
Бэм отходит с прохода и, потоптавшись, плюхается прямо на пол рядом с тумбочкой, уступая место Югёму, наскоро замотанному в полотенце.   
  
— Чего за собрание, я уже почти в душ залез, — бубнит он недовольно и приваливается к несчастно стонущей под его весом тумбочке.  
  
Все смотрят на них с Джинёном, и это неуютно, очень хочется по-детски спрятаться под одеяло или очень по-взрослому выйти в окно. В номере полумрак, и Джебом не может разобрать выражения лиц. И это, наверное, к лучшему, потому что он боится увидеть презрение и разочарование.   
  
Он прочищает горло, удобнее перехватывает мокрую прохладную ладонь Джинёна и, глубоко вздохнув, говорит:  
  
— Сегодня мы получили официальное разрешение от директора посвятить вас в детали... Мы с Джинёном — родственные души, — со стороны тумбочки доносится непристойная ругань, и Джебом морщится, — извините.  
  
Они стоят, опустив понуро головы, продолжая всё также крепко держаться друг за друга. Джебом чувствует себя школьником на педсовете, которого отчитывают за разбитое окно в кабинете музыки. Не то, чтобы он хоть раз был в такой ситуации, но, думается ему, как-то так оно и происходит.  
  
— За что ты извиняешься? — слышит он Марка, — вы же в этом не виноваты. Только, похоже, я всё-таки должен Джексону денег...  
  
— Извините, что говорим так поздно, — подаёт, наконец, голос Джинён. Он больше не смотрит в пол, а наоборот открыто разглядывает каждого по очереди, словно ища в чужих взглядах поддержку.  
  
— Видно, мне придётся переезжать, — зевает Ёнджэ и трёт сонно глаза. В его голосе Джебом не слышит ни раздражения, ни осуждения, и от этого становится немного легче.  
  
— Ничего не изменится, — произносит он, перестав разглядывать узор ковра под ногами, — обещаю.   
  
— Мы обещаем, — поправляет его Джинён и многозначительно смотрит на него, — всё останется, как было. Мы, в конце концов, уже родились такими и прожили с вами бок о бок кучу времени. Просто теперь у нас есть метки. Да и те придётся убрать.  
  
— А можно посмотреть?  
  
— Э? — они вдвоём оборачиваются к Югёму, и от их внимания он съеживается на тумбочке, плотнее обматывается полотенцем, стараясь стать меньше и незаметнее.  
  
— Метки, — приходит ему на помощь Бэмбэм, и Джебом вспоминает, что пока они тут с Джинёном устраивали стриптиз, этих двоих в номере не было.   
  
Он пожимает плечами и снова приподнимает полы рубашки. Бэмбэм включает верхний свет, заставляя Джебома щуриться. Из-за ушиба это неожиданно болезненно и он цыкает, растирая лоб.  
  
— Увааа, круто! — Югём спрыгивает со своего насеста, едва не теряя полотенце, и, подбежав вплотную, бесцеремонно тычет пальцем Джебому в метку, — и правда “Пак Джинён”! Ай, ну, хён!  
  
Джинён бьёт его по рукам и хватает пальцами за нос. Наверное, это больно, потому что Югём верещит не переставая, придерживая полотенце.  
  
— Невежливо в людей тыкать пальцем, Югёма.  
  
— Ну ты и зануда. Противный… — Югём трёт свой покрасневший нос, и, будто “получил” недостаточно, лезет под свитер Джинёну. Тот тормозит — видно не ожидал такой наглости — и тоже оказывается вынужденным продемонстрировать свои костлявые бока с отметиной.   
  
— Стоп… — произносит Югём неуверенно, прежде чем получает от Джинёна щелчок по лбу, — но тут написано “Пак Джебом”. А наш Джебом — не Пак. Да прекрати меня уже мутузить, хён! Больно же!  
  
— А ты не суй свой хорошенький нос, куда не следует. Целее будет.  
  
Джебом снова чувствует, как на него все смотрят. Ну, да, о том, что он менял фамилию, из всех них знает только Джинён да Сынхун-хён. Он снова нервно дергает свои волосы и мямлит:  
  
— Это длинная история, но, в общем, я урожденный Пак по отцу. Биологическому.  
  
— Для человека, который убеждал нас быть максимально откровенными и честными друг с другом, — слышит Джебом, — ты больно дохрена врешь.  
  
Джексон, стоявший до этого молча, идёт к ним ближе, обходя Марка. Под подошвами его ботинок хрустят не успевшие растаять кубики льда. Он хмурый и, судя по подрагивающим крыльям носа, злой.   
  
— Я не врал вам никогда, — начинает оправдываться Джебом, — просто не было удобного случая и необходимости об этом говорить.  
  
— Но Джинёну же ты сказал!  
  
— Джексон, ты идиот?! Мы с ним вместе проходили прослушивание, естественно он видел мою анкету.  
  
— Идиот, да? Идиот?! — Джексон наскакивает на него петухом, и Джебом выставляет руки в защитном жесте, упираясь тому в грудь.   
  
Это очень похоже на тот раз, когда они разыграли Югёма и довели его до слёз. Только теперь — всё по-настоящему. Только теперь — Джебом ни черта не понимает.  
  
— Эй, эй, стоп-стоп-стоп, — как в их новой песне кричит Ёнджэ.  
Все разом срываются с места, будто только и ждали, когда кто-то из них отреагирует первым. Их растаскивают в разные концы комнаты. Джебом стоит за стеной из спин Югёма и Джинёна, а Джексон тяжело дышит в кольце из рук Марка.   
  
— Вы сдурели?! — орёт на них Сынхун-хён, — у вас завтра концерт! Марш по номерам!   
  
— Да в чём твоя проблема? — шипит Джебом из-за плеча Югёма, глядя на Джексона.  
  
— Хён, прекращай, — вполголоса произносит Джинён, а потом говорит, обращаясь к Югёму, — ну-ну, Югёма, успокойся, не плачь, слышишь, всё нормально.   
  
И только теперь Джебом слышит эти короткие шмыганья-всхлипывания.   
  
Их Югём снова плачет. Снова из-за них.   
  
Из-за него.  
  
— Чёрт, Югёма, — тихонько зовёт Джебом, — Югёма, всё хорошо, мы больше не ругаемся, не плачь, ладно?  
  
Он разворачивает его к себе и крепко обнимает, гладя по голой спине, покрытой колючими мурашками. Югём вздрагивает каждый раз, как всхлипывает, и Джебом вздрагивает вместе с ним.  
  
Как же хреново.  
  
Он чувствует, как их двоих обнимает Джинён, а потом под его руку пристраивается Бэмбэм, называющий Югёма плаксой. Слева наваливается тоже порядком перепуганный Ёнджэ. Он прячет глаза, полные слёз, на плече Джинёна, и судорожно стискивает край его свитера. Последними на них наскакивают Марк с Джексоном. Они улюлюкают, треплют всех без разбора по макушкам, и тискают до хруста костей. Комнату наполняют задушенные хрипы и несмелый смех, а Югём, наконец, перестаёт трястись в его руках.  
  
— Прости нас, ладно? — бубнит Джебом пристыженно ему в шею, — мы больше не будем драться.  
  
— Будете, — шмыгает носом Югём, — вы постоянно дерётесь.   
  
— Не будем. Мы будем разговаривать. Много разговаривать. Честное слово.  
Сынхун-хён тоже обнимает их и гладит Югёма по растрёпанной светлой макушке.  
  
— Всем спать, бандиты, — он зевает так, что у него щёлкает челюсть, — поседею я с вами раньше времени.  
  
Они как-то все разматываются и разбредаются, собирая свои раскиданные по номеру вещи. Покрасневший Югём шмыгает в ванну, сверкая голой задницей из-за потерянного по дороге полотенца, а Бэм уносится к себе. Тоже, наверное, торопится оккупировать душ.  
  
Джексон стоит привалившись к стене. Руки скрещены на груди, а губы сжаты в тонкую линию.   
  
Он всё еще злится. Джебом всё еще не понимает за что.  
  
За то, что он его назвал идиотом? За то, что он не рассказал раньше про метки? Но Джинён тоже не рассказал, а на Джинёна он явно не злится! Джебом нихрена не понимает, но всё равно решает извиниться. Он подходит к нему, протянув руку, и говорит:  
  
— Извини. Я ужасный лидер и никудышный друг. Стоило рассказать сразу.  
  
На лице Джексона ходят желваки, он пытается что-то сказать, но вместо этого только молчит и отворачивается. Джебом всё стоит, вытянув вперёд руку.  
  
— Я буду стараться стать лучше. Во всём.  
  
Джексон вскидывает на него нечитаемый взгляд. Смотрит куда-то сквозь, хватает, всё же, протянутую ладонь, и сжимает. В ладонь что-то впивается.  
  
— Ты и так лучший.  
  
Он разжимает хватку и спешно уходит, подхватив свой рюкзак с кресла.   
  
Под ноги Джебома падают ключи от их, видимо, с Джинёном номера.


	5. 19 февраля 2015

Они упрямо не спят всю ночь. Джинён клюёт носом с книжкой в руках, а Джебом методично уничтожает свои соцсети, ковыряясь в новеньком смартфоне — на их годовщину компания позволила им, наконец, пользоваться персональными средствами связи.

Вдвоём они ждут первый рассвет нового года. Не на берегу моря, конечно, но туда их никто не пустил бы в любом случае. Сынхун-хён, наконец, получивший свои законные выходные, уезжает еще два дня назад к родителям в Мокпо, оставив их в общежитии на произвол судьбы. 

Джебом трёт глаза от усталости. Он удаляет посты в твиттере второй час к ряду и еще не дошёл даже до начала прошлого года. Он и не знал, что успел столько настрочить! Сейчас, глядя на эти тысячи глупых букв, написанных им за последний год, он только досадливо морщится. Стоило это время потратить на что-то полезное. На чтение книг, на языковые курсы, на занятия вокалом или просто на тренировки. 

Возможно, тогда они стали бы лучшими везде.

Новогодняя ночь, как никакая другая, подходит для подведения итогов прошедшего года. Они, без сомнения, многого достигли, но всего этого оказалось недостаточно. Сезон премий закончился, оставив полынный привкус на языке Джебома. Он был слишком беспечен, слишком глуп, слишком ленив, и в следующем году решает во чтобы то ни стало стать действительно лучшей версией себя. Поэтому, сидя за столом, он безжалостно отправляет в мусорную корзину не только фото с нелепыми подписями, но и себя прошлогоднего. Наверное, это чрезмерно резко, чересчур кардинально, непомерно грубо, но иначе, чувствует Джебом, он не сдвинется с мёртвой точки. 

— Выглядишь замученным, — слышит Джебом, — может всё-таки ляжешь?

Он поднимает глаза от экрана телефона и широко зевает. На настенных часах мигает 05:30 утра. А значит, до рассвета остаётся всего каких-то пара часов. 

— Осталось-то… 

Джинён зеркалит его зевок, встаёт и сладко до хруста потягивается. Его домашняя футболка задирается, оголяя живот. Наверное, подол щекотно проходится по коже, потому что Джинён чешется, поднимая его еще выше. Взгляд сам собой цепляется за свежий розовый шрам, который всё еще можно заметить. Пройдёт еще полгода-год, и никто уже не сможет подумать, что когда-то там было написано “Пак Джебом”. Джебом непроизвольно тянется рукой к своему шраму, скрытому под майкой, и тоже задумчиво скребет его ногтями. 

Столько нервных клеток было разрушено из-за этого… После того дня, когда тайное становится явным, Джебом чувствует, будто они — выпавшие шестерёнки из часового механизма. Все они достаточно взрослые, чтобы не мешать личное с работой, и только это, думается ему, спасает их от грубых ошибок на концертах, выступлениях и шоу. Джексон всё такой же неудобно-тактильный, Марк всё также неприлично тихий, Югём с Бэмом по-прежнему неуправляемы, Ёнджэ — излишне зажатый и неуверенный в себе, а Джинён — знакомый и надёжный. Это — привычный и понятный сценарий их жизни на сцене, его Джебом знает, как играть. Но стоит захлопнуться двери их тесной квартиры, как между ними повисает давно забытое напряжение и неловкость. 

Как и обещал, Джебом делает всё возможное, чтобы Югём больше не плакал. Он самолично гасит любой конфликт и заставляет всех разговаривать. Он чувствует себя воспитателем детского сада, рассаживая их в круг на полу в гостиной. Сначала они просто орут друг на друга до хрипа почти каждый свободный вечер. И Югём действительно больше не плачет. Он просто орёт громче всех. Азартно, со вкусом и часто вовсе не по делу. 

Они ругаются из-за занятой ванной (это Джебом-хён залез без очереди), ругаются из-за перепутанной обуви (это Джинён-хён забрал твои любимые кеды), не смытого унитаза и испачканной чем-то определенно мерзким стены в душевой кабине (я только вернулся со съемок “Соседей”, не смотрите так на меня), ругаются из-за того, что никто не хочет ехать с Ёнджэ в машине, ругаются, когда кто-то втихаря съедает последнюю пачку рамёна (я, вообще-то, на диете, спроси Джебом-хёна), а когда Джексон говорит, явно не подумав (или, наоборот, слишком хорошо), “Джинёну будешь указывать, что делать”, тихому молчаливому Марку приходится снова их растаскивать по углам (Югём танцует в студии, ничего не знает и не плачет). Джебом, пытаясь отдышаться, думает, что Марк — единственный нормальный человек в их группе, потому что он не доставляет никому никаких проблем. А потом, неделю спустя, тот всё также тихо и молча швыряет в не вовремя зашедшего Бэмбэма свой ноутбук, едва не разбив ему голову. 

В таком режиме они живут пару месяцев. Все кроме них с Джинёном собачатся по кругу из-за ерунды, и Джебому начинает казаться, что это никогда не закончится. Но всё прекращается, когда они с Джинёном накидываются друг на друга, не поделив матрас. Джебом не знает, как так выходит: вот они стоят и вполголоса вполне конструктивно спорят как им спать (вдоль, поперёк, по диагонали), вот он чувствует, как Джинён цепко хватает его за ворот рубашки и встряхивает так, что у Джебома клацают зубы, а уже в следующий миг он упирается кулаком Джексону в подставленную ладонь. На лице напротив угадывается смесь неверия и неясного удовлетворения, но Джебом слишком взбудоражен и ослеплен яростью, чтобы различать оттенки. Джинён, с круглыми от испуга глазами, маячит у Джексона за плечом и раз за разом произносит — “Нормально, всё нормально. Пусти его”. 

И только после этого действительно всё становится нормальным. Будто поняв, что никто никому не собирается уступать и никто никого не собирается выгораживать, они успокаиваются. 

— Что читаешь? — спрашивает Джебом, кивая на книгу, обернутую плотной бумагой.

Такой простой вопрос заставляет Джинёна непонятно от чего смутиться. Он суетливо захлопывает книгу и, будто этого мало, придавливает её сверху ладонями. 

— Джинён?..

— Да ничего такого, — отвечает ему он, и, опровергая это “ничего такого”, пунцовеет, начиная с ушей. 

Джебом прищуривается, глядя на него:

— И поэтому ты цвета помидора?

Он озорно улыбается и медленно поднимается со своего места, готовясь к нападению. Джинён напротив него задвигает стул, заталкивает книгу за пояс пижамных штанов, и принимает оборонительную стойку. 

Лицо Джинёна всё ещё пылает, но взгляд — светится лукавством. Если бы он был совсем-совсем против, если бы и правда не хотел, чтобы Джебом узнал, о чем он читает, то вел бы себя иначе. 

Они, хохоча и несолидно визжа, словно им снова по пятнадцать, проносятся ураганом по всей общаге, роняя по дороге кухонные стулья, журналы и опрокидывая с полок какую-то мелочь, привезенную из поездок, а когда валятся на разложенный диван, продолжая шутливо мутузить друг друга, в воздух взметаются перья неосторожно разодранной подушки и пыль. Пока Джинён бесконечно чихает, Джебом придавливает его собой и с победным воплем вытаскивает измятый трофей. Он так и сидит на Джинёне, пока снимает бумагу с обложки. 

— Э? Серьезно? 

Джинён затихает под ним и просто смотрит снизу, осуждающе поджав губы. Он хочет что-то сказать, но ему на нос приземляется белое перо, и он звонко чихает еще раз. Джебома подбрасывает вверх, и он ржёт, изображая из себя участника дикого родео. Джинён бьёт его несильно, заставляя слезть, и Джебом, продолжая сжимать книжку, валится ему под бок. Он вертится немного, выбирая удобное положение, а потом, уложив голову Джинёну на плечо, затихает.

— Откровения родственных душ. Почему мы должны искать друг друга, — читает он вслух. — И как на твой вкус?

— Познавательно, — сконфуженно отвечает ему Джинён и тянется, — дай сюда.  
Джебом отводит книгу настолько, насколько может, и бьёт Джинёна по ладони. Тот морщится, и, надувшись, скрещивает руки на груди.

— Мне показалась скучной и какой-то… — Джебом закусывает губу, — не знаю, слишком романтичной?

— Ты читал?! — Джинён, неверяще глядя на него, приподнимается и нависает над ним. В его волосах Джебом замечает несколько перьев и вытаскивает их, путаясь пальцами в растрепанной челке.

— Наконец-то, она отросла нормально, а то на тебя смотреть было больно.

— Не уходи от ответа, эй! — Джинён щипает его за щеку, и Джебом в отместку дёргает его за волосы. Они снова глупо возятся, катаясь по дивану и смеясь. Когда Джебом хочет покинуть поле боя, Джинён тащит его за майку обратно. Майка трещит, расходясь по шву.

— Уваааа, это была моя любимая! 

— Я куплю тебе новую, — он отпускает ткань и ловит Джебома за руку, не давая сбежать, — давай обсудим. Пожалуйста.

И это “пожалуйста” звучит так, что Джебом просто не может уйти. Он стряхивает перья на пол, расправляет плед и укладывается обратно, поворачиваясь лицом к Джинёну.   
Последние месяцы они действительно много разговаривают, но всё больше не друг с другом, и сейчас Джебом уступает. Он пытается припомнить, что там было в книге, а не только обрывки своих эмоций после чтения, но Джинён, оказывается, обсудить хочет не только книгу. Точнее, даже не совсем её.

— Ты меня спрашивал еще тогда, в машине, — мямлит Джинён, — расстроен ли я, что так всё вышло. И я только сейчас понял, насколько был эгоистичен, — он молчит немного, будто собирается с мыслями, — сам-то ты не расстроен? Не расстроен, что это я, а не… кто-то другой?

Джебом честно задумывается над ответом. Он ложится на спину, упираясь взглядом в потолок, постепенно светлеющий из-за медленно подкрадывающегося за окном рассвета. Он не знает, что чувствует. Наверное, ему было бы в тысячи раз проще, если бы его родственной душой был кто-то обезличенный и далёкий, кто-то, с кем он, вероятно, никогда бы не встретился. 

Это реальность их мира: у каждого есть вторая половина, но не каждый получает шанс встретиться с ней лицом к лицу, и, тем более, жить долго, счастливо и умереть в один день. Все они читают в детстве эти сказки, больше похожие на любовные романы, но жизнь — не сказка. В жизни твоя родственная душа рождается на другом конце земного шара и абсолютно точно не собирается отправляться за тридевять земель, чтобы найти тебя. Да и ты, в общем, не горишь желанием паковать чемоданы. 

Пауза неприлично затягивается. Джебом всё ещё чувствует направленный на него взгляд, и он говорит то, что сказал ему сам Джинён:

— Я не знаю. Это просто есть и всё.

— Эй! — Джинён возмущается и лупит его по плечу, — не повторяй за мной!

— Ауч, не дерись! — он снова переворачивается к нему лицом и утыкается в чужой нос своим. — Но это правда! 

— Я вижу, когда ты врёшь. Ты, если не знал, не умеешь это делать. И, в конце концов, я — твоя половина, и всё чувствую, — Джинён нелепо кривляется. 

Джебом фырчит, выуживает из-под пледа книгу и прикладывает ею Джинёна по лбу. 

— Это просто глупый миф. Как и то, что родственные души видят сны друг друга или, что поцелуи и, эм, — тут он смущается и клянёт себя, что вообще начал про это, — секс между ними — самые фееричные. Что ты так на меня смотришь?

— Хён, — говорит Джинён серьезно, — отвечай, мне это действительно важно. Так ты расстроен?

Джебом морщится. Он не любит, когда Джинён — такой. Упрямый, противный, прилипчивый. 

Ужасно похожий на Джексона. 

— Я не расстроен, что это ты, Джинён. Было бы хуже, будь это Джексон, например, или Бэмбэм. Но… — Джебом отворачивается от него, почти что падая с дивана, и рычит в сгиб локтя. Он не любит и не умеет врать, тут Джинён прав. Так что говорит, как есть. — Вааа, это так сложно! Лучше, если бы это был кто-то, кого я не знаю. И никогда не узнал бы. Так… так было бы проще для всех. Это, конечно, здорово быть хоть в чем-то особенным, но, согласись, в нашей ситуации это только мешает. Мы даже не можем заявить о себе официально и получать всякие бонусы. Типа скидок и привилегий... Ты знал, что родственные души летают за 50% стоимости на самолете, при предоставлении документов? 

Джинён позади него долго молчит, и Джебом думает, не уснул ли тот ненароком. Он начинает вертеться, но чувствует, как его обнимают со спины. Руки у Джинёна холодные — даже холоднее, чем обычно — и Джебом кое-как вытаскивает из-под себя плед, а потом накидывает его на них обоих. В комнате и правда прохладно. Он кладёт свои ладони поверх ладоней Джинёна и хорошенько растирает, стараясь согреть. 

— Я и не думал, что ты такой меркантильный, хён, — в его голосе слышна улыбка, и это обнадеживает. Значит, он не обижен. — Расстроился, что скидок не будет, надо же.

— Ну, вот, а говоришь — всё чувствуешь, да всё знаешь обо мне, раз родственная душа, — дразнит его Джебом. 

— В книге написано, — вздыхает ему Джинён в затылок, — что встретить свою родственную душу — это подарок судьбы. 

— Помню. Мол, если такие, как мы, встречаются, то очень легко могут стать кем-то очень близкими — лучшими друзьями, или, — он запинается снова, — возлюбленными. 

— Угу, — Джебом чувствует, как Джинён позади кивает, задевая его шею, — мы и стали, разве нет? Кем-то очень близкими.

— Как-то ты нерадостно об этом говоришь, — тянет он подозрительно.

— Просто ты, хён, определённо не подарок. 

У Джебома от такой наглости пропадает дар речи. Он просто замирает с открытым ртом, не веря своим ушам. Это что за новости?! Он резко перекатывается и придавливает Джинёна, чтобы, всё-таки, взглянуть в его бесстыжее лицо. Джинён задавлено пыхтит, и Джебом замечает, как тот старательно пытается подавить рвущийся наружу смех. 

Вот говнюк! Да он же ржёт над ним!

— Ну ты и жук! — шипит Джебом и прикладывается пару раз кулаком о чужое плечо. Несильно. Исключительно в воспитательных целях.

— Ай! — Джинён съеживается весь и пытается закрыться. Он улыбается, и вокруг глаз образуются эти его солнечные морщинки, сводящие с ума всех девчонок. Джебому они тоже очень нравятся. — Видел бы ты своё лицо! Просто обиженная невинность.

Потом они лежат в тишине, греются под пледом и следят за тем, как комната понемногу наполняется рассветным солнцем. Джинён напротив сладко зевает, явно собираясь забить и на встречу первого рассвета и на обязательную чашку ттоккука, который они с ним готовили в четыре руки среди ночи. 

С Джинёном классно, понимает в этот момент Джебом, глядя на длинные тени от ресниц на чужих щеках. С ним спокойно и уютно, с ним можно быть просто собой, а не кем-то крутым. С ним совсем не нужно притворяться.

Он — действительно его подарок судьбы, как бы сопливо это ни звучало. Наверное, Джебом смог бы однажды в него влюбиться. И проверить все эти страшные “феерично”. 

— Жалко, — неожиданно говорит Джинён, вырывая Джебома из своих мыслей, — что то, что родственные души видят сны друг друга — сомнительный факт. Можно было бы спокойно свалить на тебя все влажные сны с Суджи в главной роли. 

— Сваливай, — он смеётся и убирает мешающую Джинёну челку с лица, которую тот раз за разом пытается сдуть с глаза, — кажется, она мне года два подряд снилась. Потом как-то отпустило, — Джебом вздыхает, — а сейчас вообще ничего не снится. 

— И мне. 

— Даже если бы это было возможным, мы бы, думаю, всё равно не разобрали где чьи. 

— М? — Джинён немного пододвигается и принимает полусидячее положение, опершись на оставшуюся в живых подушку. 

— Мы постоянно видим одно и то же. Каждый день. Потому что всегда и везде вместе, даже книги и фильмы выбираем одни и те же, — уверенно говорит ему Джебом, — так что, и сны бы смотрели похожие. 

Джинён пожимает плечами. Он подбирает книгу с пола и рассеяно её перелистывает, хмурясь:

— А вдруг…

— Ой, да ладно, Джинёна, — тянет лениво Джебом. Он закатывает глаза, отбирает у него книжку и закидывает её куда-то в угол, — это же просто придумка. Чтобы читать интереснее было. 

— Но об этом же все говорят! Не может такого быть, чтобы все они врали, — пылко возражает Джинён, — не может быть, чтобы они врали обо всём. Блин, хён, знаешь, я тоже расстроен, что это ты! Занудный. Скептичный. Скучный. Им. Джебом.

На каждое новое оскорбляющее определение он щипает его за лицо. И это, чёрт возьми, больно! 

И бесит, потому что Джебом терпеть этого не может. Вот будет номер, если они в первый же день нового года так глупо подерутся. 

— Аррр, стой, у меня же сейчас на лице живого места не останется! Хватит, Джинёна, — ноет Джебом, — ну, давай проверим! 

— Проверим? — рука Джинёна замирает на половине пути, — что проверим?

— Про сны проверим, — уточняет Джебом и перехватывает чужое костлявое запястье, пока Джинён снова не начал терзать его щеки. — Это же просто. Как только кому-то из нас что-то приснится, то сразу же расскажем друг другу. 

Джинён смотрит на него, прищурившись, и спрашивает: 

— Даже если это дичь какая-то?

— Даже если это что-то отвратительно неприличное, — подтверждает Джебом кивком и предлагает скрепить договор рукопожатием. 

Они жмут друг другу руки, но Джинён так и не разжимает пальцы. 

— В Таиланде верят, что сменив имя, можно изменить свою судьбу. 

— Угу, помню, — Джебом широко зевает, а потом говорит насмешливо, — Бэм, по-моему, так и не знает, как зовут его братьев. Один из них уже пару раз имя менял, да?

— Кажется, да. Представляешь какая у них там путаница с родственными душами?

— Не больше, чем в Корее, — фырчит Джебом, — у меня едва инфаркта не случилось, когда увидел это “Пак Джинён”. Думал, что это директор…

Джинён смеётся, и произносит после:

— Интересно, а изменилась ли твоя судьба?

— В смысле? — не понимает Джебом.

— Ты же, хён, теперь не Пак. Вдруг, это как-то даже на нас повлияло? Вдруг теперь мы… Какие-то неправильные? 

— Джинёна, — тянет он устало, — ну что за бред? Что значит неправильные? Никогда бы не подумал, что ты веришь во все эти глупости. 

Джинён задумчиво обводит большим пальцем выпирающую круглую косточку на его руке и кусает губы, глядя куда-то сквозь Джебома. 

— Я бы хотел ещё кое-что проверить, — говорит он, когда, наконец, его взгляд снова фокусируется, — только, боюсь, тебе идея не особо понравится.

Они всё так и держатся за руки, и Джебом с удивлением понимает, что чужая ладонь становится горячей и влажной, а пульс под его пальцами начинает биться быстрее.

— М?

— Проверить, — едва выдавливает из себя тот, — проверить, кое-что фееричное.

— Фееричное?.. 

До Джебома не сразу доходит, но, когда он понимает, неверяще спрашивает: 

— Ты это сейчас серьёзно? 

Джинён кивает молча. Он облизывает явно пересохшие губы, и Джебом провожает взглядом, показавшийся на мгновение кончик его языка. 

— Мы, конечно, уже целовались с тобой раньше, но...

— Это была случайность! Просто эта идиотская бумажка между нами упала и…

— Хён, неужели тебе самому не интересно? — перебивает его Джинён. — Вдруг это действительно что-то такое…

— Фееричное? — уточняет Джебом скептично.

— Фееричное.

Джебом стонет и прячет пылающее смущением лицо, уткнувшись в диван. Одно воспоминание о том идиотском случае заставляет его краснеть. Он тогда знатно проплевался, а потом еще и очень демонстративно полоскал рот, но... 

Чёрт, да, это было очень волнительно. И ему, если честно, тоже любопытно. 

— Ладно, забудь, — Джинён неожиданно идёт на попятный, — я пошутил неудачно. Идём есть наш суп, — он вздыхает и начинает выворачиваться из пледа, — зря готовили, что ли…

— Ты правда хочешь? — спрашивает Джебом. — Уверен? 

Джинён замирает и прищуривается.

— Давай попробуем, — Джебом сглатывает вязкую слюну и добавляет, — как раз… Как раз никого кроме нас дома нет. 

Джинён расплывается в очень гадкой улыбке человека, знающего все его, Джебома, мотивы:

— Хён, просто признай, что тебе тоже хочется проверить.

— Не мели ерунду, — он ворчит, пытаясь скрыть стеснение за грубостью, — а то сейчас передумаю. Выдумал тут эксперименты странные… Иди сюда.

Он бесцеремонно хватает Джинёна за ворот и тянет на себя. Надо покончить уже с этим.

— Эй, ты что, решил в отместку и мне футболку разодрать?! Полегче! — он округляет глаза, отдирает руки Джебома от себя, и повторяет уже мягче, — полегче, ладно?

Джебом заторможено кивает. Он смотрит на влажные пухлые губы Джинёна и больше всего на свете боится облажаться. Не то, чтобы он ждал этого “феерично”, но хотелось хотя бы позорно не обслюнявить Джинёна. За последние пару лет он действительно целовался только с ним да Джексоном, если те инциденты на шоу вообще можно так назвать. И сейчас, стараясь успокоить дыхание, искренне верит, что навык поцелуев можно приравнять к навыку езды на велосипеде или коньках. 

Говорят, что разучиться невозможно, но Джебом не знает — не умеет ни того, ни другого.

Он кладёт одну руку Джинёну на грудь, словно собирается оттолкнуть в случае чего. Под ладонью быстро-быстро бьётся чужое взволнованное сердце. Джебом невольно прислушивается к нему, и с удивлением понимает, что оно абсолютно точно не попадает в ритм его, Джебома, сердца. 

— У нас, — говорит он сипло и подползает к Джинёну ближе, путаясь ногами в пледе, — у нас сердечный ритм не совпадает. 

— А должен? — также задушено отвечает ему Джинён.

— Понятия не имею, просто подумал, что странно. 

Когда Джинён касается его шеи, Джебом вздрагивает. Руки прохладные, и они приятно ощущаются на горящей от стыда коже. Пальцы мягко зарываются в волосы на затылке, массируют его, и Джебом едва не мурчит от того, насколько это охуенно. Он не помнит, говорил ли хоть кому-то, что это его одно из самых чувствительных мест на теле.

Он облизывает губы, отмечая с досадой, какие они у него безобразно шершавые и грубые. И как такими целоваться? А потом сам себя одёргивает — перед ним не хорошенькая девчонка из соседнего дома. Перед ним самый обычный Джинён: растрепанный, немного смущенный, с тёмными следами неровно отрастающей щетины над верхней губой. Джебом уговаривает себя, что, по сути, ничего необыкновенного не происходит: они просто проверят глупую теорию глупой практикой. 

Джебом целует его сам. Зажмуривается до разноцветных кругов под веками, подаётся вперёд и утыкается Джинёну в губы, нелепо столкнувшись с ним носом. Джинён от неожиданности отшатывается и смеётся, проводя кончиками пальцев Джебому по залёгшей складке между бровей:

— Подумать только, наш шикарный и сексуальный лидер ужасно целуется. 

Джебом чувствует себя по-идиотски. Джинён перед ним насмешливо улыбается, закусив губу, и всё также держит руку у него на затылке. 

Ужасно целуется, значит? 

Второй поцелуй выходит тягучим и спокойным. У него сладкий привкус персикового бальзама для губ Джинёна и детской клубничной зубной пасты, которой Джебом чистит зубы по вечерам. Они влажно и неторопливо касаются друг друга, пытаются распробовать и понять. От поцелуя веет доверием, нежностью и теплом. И, по правде, Джебом ни с кем такого не испытывал раньше. 

То, что происходит сейчас здесь — возникает в его голове мысль — очень правильно. Настолько, что даже становится страшно от понимания, что они могли никогда не встретиться, никогда не держаться за руки, никогда вот так не целоваться. От осознания этого ужасно щемит сердце, и сбивается дыхание. У обоих. Очень одновременно. Они по-прежнему сидят нос к носу и, открыв глаза, смотрят друг на друга. Джебом не знает, можно ли то, что сейчас произошло между ними, назвать фееричным, но это, вопреки его ожиданиям, определенно было чем-то особенным. И это особенное хочется немедленно повторить. 

И они повторяют. До тех пор, пока за окном юное солнце полностью не поднимается из-за горизонта. Джебому кажется, что они могли бы продолжать целую вечность и еще немного, но…

— Охуеть. 

И это “охуеть” в миг раскидывает их в разные стороны. Джинён цепляется ногой за подушку и валится на пол с диким грохотом по одну сторону дивана, а Джебом, не удержавшись на краю, скатывается вниз с другого конца. В воздух снова вздымаются перья, и Джинён где-то там вне зоны видимости опять чихает и ругается. 

Джебом при падении отбивает себе задницу и локоть, но боль не ощущается, блокируемая шоком. Чувствуя, как в солнечном сплетении распускается цветком холод, он медленно поднимается на колени и со страхом выглядывает из-за дивана. В проходе стоит Джексон в одних растянутых домашних штанах. Волосы, точнее то, что ему оставил на голове их щедрый садист-стилист, в жутком беспорядке после сна, а на лице всё ещё заметны следы от подушки. Он выглядит уставшим. Из-за его съемок в “Соседях”, Джексон практически не бывает дома, и сейчас, наконец увидев его достаточно близко, Джебом отмечает бледность, залегшие под покрасневшими глазами тени и общий осунувшийся вид. 

Джексон переводит охреневший взгляд с Джинёна на Джебома и обратно и, кажется, звереет с каждой секундой всё больше.

— Вам нужно научиться закрывать двери, — шипит он сквозь зубы и сжимает кулаки.

— А тебе — стучаться! — моментально парирует Джебом. В его голове не остается ничего, кроме подавляющей любую мыслительную деятельность паники. Он отплевывается от перьев, лезущих ему в рот, и встаёт, нервно приглаживая волосы.

— Куда, блядь, стучаться?! Это гостиная, а не твоя комната! Или сюда мне тоже нельзя заходить?

— Извини, мы думали, что никого... — говорит неосторожно Джинён, всё еще сидя на полу. Скорее всего, он тоже испуган и в шоке, потому что выглядит это так, будто сказал первое, что пришло ему в голову. Он, видимо, почти сразу понимает, что говорит совсем не то, что стоило бы в этой ситуации, давится словами и просит прощения еще раз, спрятав лицо в ладонях.

— В смысле “никого нет”? — растерянно спрашивает Джексон, — а где все?

Джебом знает, что у Джексона СДВГ, но он всё равно не может привыкнуть к тому, как резко меняются его настроение и фокус с одной темы на другую.

— Югём с Марком и Бэмбэмом поехали к нему на выходные, а Ёнджэ в отеле с родителями и братом встречает новый год, — Джебом вздыхает и трёт глаза, — его опять не пустили домой из-за занятий по вокалу, поэтому… поэтому родители решили приехать в Сеул сами.

Джексон кивает, а потом прищуривается, будто вспоминая, что, вообще-то, злится, и задаёт чудной вопрос:

— А меня почему нет?

— Потому что понедельник, и ты на съемках “Соседей”?.. — неуверенно отвечает Джебом и тут же понимает, насколько они с Джинёном придурки. Сегодня Новый год, какие к чёрту съемки?! Джексону совсем некуда поехать, и решительно некому приехать к нему. 

Щеки снова вспыхивают. Позорище какое. Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт. Надо же было так проебаться.

Джексон упирается руками в бока и отворачивается от них, будто один их вид заставляет его беситься. Он цыкает, оттягивая языком щеку изнутри. Жест этот Джебому очень знаком. Он значит, что Джексон едва сдерживается от того, чтобы сказать что-то грубое и хлесткое. Хочет, но всё же сдерживается. Он перекатывается с пятки на носок, всё также стоя в проходе, потом бьёт кулаком несколько раз по дверному косяку и, прежде чем уйти, бросает небрежно:

— Если что, то я всё еще здесь. На кухне.

Они с Джинёном так и остаются, застыв на своих местах. На кухне хлопает дверь, и, откликаясь на этот звук, в прихожей что-то обваливается. Скорее всего, их грандиозная куча кроссовок. Давно надо было её разобрать.

— Думаешь, стоит мне… — выдавливает из себя Джебом, оборачиваясь на Джинёна.  
Тот всё сидит на полу, вычёсывая из волос перья. Он тоже растерян, расстроен и ошеломлён. Джинён вскидывает на него взгляд и молчит. 

— Или дать ему время остыть?

— Если не поговорить сейчас, то он может подумать, что мы решили спустить всё это на тормозах, — отвечает ему Джинён, наконец, — да и вообще… Много чего лишнего подумать. Иди, ладно? 

— А ты?.. — Джебома откровенно пугает перспектива разговора с Джексоном один на один. Потому что никогда не знаешь, как тот себя поведёт, и чем всё закончится. Никогда не знаешь, как он сам себя поведет. Общаясь с Джексоном на повышенных тонах, он всегда теряет над собой и своим языком контроль.

— Я пока уберусь здесь. 

Джебом запрокидывает голову и ерошит волосы на затылке. Хочется заорать в потолок от безнадежности и отчаяния. Почему у него всё так сложно? Почему так трудно именно с Джексоном? В чем причина этих бесконечных боданий?! Их отношения — самые настоящие американское горки. Они то медленно поднимаются на вершину взаимопонимания, то стремительно катятся в бездну противоречий и глупых ссор. 

Джебом глубоко вздыхает пару раз и идёт на кухню. В спину ему раздаётся тихое:

— Оставь дверь открытой, ладно? На случай, если... что-нибудь пойдет не так. Чтобы я услышал.

“Если вы снова подеретесь” — переводит Джебом и пожимает плечами. Если что-то случится, одного Джинёна будет недостаточно, чтобы унять их. Потому что каждая их стычка — это чёртово стихийное бедствие. Тут нужен Дуэйн Джонсон, не меньше.

Он долго стоит перед закрытой дверью кухни. Внутри раздаются нервные шаги, хлопанье шкафов, и трагичное позвякивание посуды. Судя по звуку, Джексон мечется как дикий зверь по комнате размером два на два, сшибая все углы. Когда дверца холодильника открывается и с грохотом закрывается в пятый раз, Джебом понимает, что ждать, пока Джексон успокоится, не имеет смысла. Потому что тот просто не успокоится, пока не разнесёт всё вокруг себя. 

Джебом через силу вталкивает себя в кухню и, как и просил Джинён, оставляет дверь распахнутой. Джексон стоит перед открытым в шестой раз холодильником и с остервенением вскрывает все подряд контейнеры и пакетики, сует в них нос, закрывает и швыряет снова на полку. Когда он хватает банку с кетчупом, Джебом отвлеченное думает, что этой банке пошёл третий год, и её бы давно пора выкинуть. Джексон тоже бубнит что-то похожее на “сто лет как выкинуть надо”, но, почему-то, ставит её на место в дверцу.

— На плите есть ттоккук. Должен быть еще теплым, — тихонько говорит Джебом. Голос его звучит как-то виновато, и он из-за этого недовольно морщится. В его глазах это выглядит так, будто он собирается компенсировать причиненный моральный ущерб едой. — Это…

— Я знаю что это, — отрывисто бросает Джексон, так и не глядя на него, — не хочу я этот ваш суп.

— Ну, извини. Няньгао сегодня не завезли.

Джексон хмыкает:

— Еще один неудачный год… (Няньгао — это китайское печенье, которое едят на Китайский Новый год, чтобы привлечь удачу на следующий год).

Он с хрустом открывает морозилку, задумчиво смотрит внутрь и, кхекнув довольно, вытаскивает наружу одно из последних вёдер с мороженым, которое они получили после съемок в рекламе еще в прошлом году. Джексон прикрывает спиной дверцу холодильника, потом выуживает из раковины немытую ложку, и, содрав с ведра крышку, прямо так, стоя, начинает закидывать в себя мороженое. Его всего передёргивает от холода, но он продолжает шпиговать себя ложкой за ложкой.

Джебом смотрит на это безобразие в ужасе и говорит снова не то, что стоило бы:

— Ты же… ты же на диете.

Джексон замирает и, наконец, оборачивается к нему, будто только сейчас действительно замечает, что не один. По темному от щетины подбородку стекают белые капли, и он суетливо стирает их тыльной стороной ладони. Джебом видит, как дёргается его кадык, когда он сглатывает, а потом слышит злое:

— Да похуй.

Он отворачивается и снова начинает планомерно уничтожать мороженое, рискуя заполучить ангину или несварение.

— Джексон, — голос его подводит, и Джебом прокашливается шумно, а после продолжает, — думаю, нам нужно поговорить насчёт...

— Соври, — резко говорит Джексон.

— Что?.. — Джебом моргает пару раз, недоумённо глядя в коротко стриженный затылок.

— Соври мне, ладно? — хрипло повторяет Джексон, смотря на него через плечо, — не хочу знать подробностей вашей… — он, кажется, всё-таки захлёбывается мороженым, потому что как-то странно булькает, — вашей с Джинёном личной жизни. Ничего не хочу знать. Достало.

— Не о чём врать, — растерянно говорит Джебом, и добавляет, с нервным смешком, — к тому же, Джинён утверждает, что я не умею.

— Всё ты умеешь, — раздраженно бубнит Джексон и швыряет ложку обратно в раковину, — просто Джинён — твой хренов соулмейт, и на нём это не срабатывает. Потому что он чувствует тебя. Печёнкой или шестым чувством. Не секу в этом, тебе лучше знать, как это хрень работает

— Что за бред ты несешь… — Джебом устало зачёсывает пятерней челку назад. — Тоже начитался какой-то чуши? 

— Господи, — взрывается Джексон, разворачиваясь к нему на пятках. Глаза у него злющие и больные, и всего его трясёт от едва сдерживаемого гнева. — Как же бесит! Бесит этот ваш JJ-Project, эти ваши шепотки за спиной, ваши молчаливые переглядывания. Вы постоянно выглядите так, будто знаете что-то эдакое, никому другому недоступное! Будто в мире только вы двое и в этот ваш мир никому больше нет входа. Никак нельзя туда попасть, понимаешь? Эту вашу стену ничего не берёт. Ни перелезть через неё, ни лбом проломить!   
Причем, знаешь, оставаясь с кем-то из вас наедине, кажется, что всё нормально, кажется, что мы действительно близки, но нет. Стоит только подумать об этом, как вы двое снова делаете что-то такое своё, ужасно личное. Такое, что любой видит, насколько никто вам не нужен. Что любой рядом с вами — лишний!

— Что за… — Джебом чувствует себя так, будто на него вылили ушат ледяной воды. — Это же бред полнейший, о чём ты вообще? Что это еще за “своё”? Что ты выдумываешь?!

— О, да прекращай делать вид, что нихрена не понимаешь, — Джексон фырчит и всплёскивает руками возмущенно, — думаешь, никто не замечает, как вы держитесь за руки под столом, пока сладко улыбаетесь девочкам, сидящим напротив? Как удобно, что ты левша, да? Можно тискать друг друга, не отвлекаясь от работы. Я не сразу понял, почему вы всегда стараетесь сидеть именно так, а потом увидел и, честно, едва не перевернул этот проклятый стол!   
Может, не стоило тратить чужое и своё время и сводить имена? К чему вся эта таинственность, если вы палитесь по всем фронтам. Видимо, на следующее первое января вы станете главной новостью Диспатча. И, блядь, никто не удивится! 

Джексон загнанно дышит, зло сверкая глазами. Он весь — сгусток тупой ярости, порождённой смертельной обидой и… Завистью? Ревностью? Джебом ни черта не понимает, потому что то, что Джексон вывалил на него — не правда. Абсолютно не имеет смысла. 

— Тебе не кажется, что ты преувеличиваешь? — осторожно начинает он. Ему кажется, будто он идёт по тонкому льду, или по минному полю. Один неаккуратный шаг — и его разнесёт на куски никому ненужного мяса. — Не кажется, что ты видишь лишь то, что хочешь видеть? Ведь ничего не изменилось после того, как мы с Джинёном получили имена. Мы с Джинёном — не изменились, наше поведение — не изменилось. Ты ничего не знал о том, что мы с ним родственные души кучу лет, и всё было нормально, так? Ты не думал, что всё, что стало иным, Джексон, это твоё отношение к ситуации?!

Забыв об осторожности, конец предложения он уже просто выкрикивает. Джебом с каждым выплюнутым наружу словом распаляется всё больше, потому что ему — тоже обидно. Потому что он правда старался! Всё это время старался сделать так, чтобы никто не чувствовал себя лишним или смущенным! Чем он заслужил выслушивать всё это дерьмо? Почему Джексон орёт только на него одного что тогда в Японии, что сейчас? Почему только он один вокруг виноват?!

— Всё, что изменилось — это твоё отношение ко мне, — ошеломлённо выдыхает Джебом.

Джексон напротив него замирает, широко раскрыв глаза. Он выглядит таким уязвимым и открытым едва ли секунду, а потом — моментально захлопывается, сердито поджав губы. Кожа его лица на мгновение будто чётче обтягивает скулы, а щетина темнеет на впадинах щек. Джебом думает, что это презрение или ненависть, а потом слышит:

— Ничего не изменилось, да? Всё как прежде? Я себя накрутил? Скажи мне, Джебом, а целуетесь вы с Джинёном тоже как прежде? 

И тут ему нечем крыть. Потому что всё, что бы он сейчас ни сказал, будет выглядеть как нелепое оправдание. Но Джексону, кажется, и не нужен ответ на этот вопрос. 

— Говорят, что поцелуй с соулмейтом — это что-то нереальное, — Джексон так стремительно оказывается рядом, что он сперва ощущает чужое дыхание на своём лице, а только потом уже понимает, что смотрит прямо в чёрные точки чужих зрачков. — Жаль, я никогда не смогу это проверить.

Он облизывает губы и спрашивает:

— Эй, хён, и как это? 

Джебом хочет ответить ему хоть что-нибудь, но горло сводит спазмом и всё, что получается, это издать какие-то задушенные хрипы. Он, словно пытаясь защититься, выставляет руку между ними, упираясь Джексону в голую грудь. 

Ровно также еще буквально полчаса назад он касался Джинёна. Но сейчас — всё совсем по-другому. 

Джексон под его ладонью напряжённый, каменный, и жутко горячий. Он всегда горячий, отстранённо отмечает Джебом. В голову приходит абсолютно ненужная сейчас информация о том, что у собак постоянная температура тела составляет примерно тридцать девять градусов. Джексон вообще очень похож на пса. Доброго, часто бестолкового и неконтролируемого, и до абсурда верного.

А еще сердце у него бьётся также, как оно стучит у самого Джебома в груди. С тем же самым ненормальным ритмом.

— Каково это, целоваться с тем, кто предназначен тебе судьбой? Круче? — повторяет Джексон еще раз.

— Не знаю, — отодрав пересохший язык от нёба, выдавливает из себя Джебом, — мне особо не с чем сравнивать. 

Джебом почему-то ждёт, что его сейчас ударят, но Джексон впечатывает его спиной в гудящий холодильник и накрывает его губы своими. Он целует его голодно и жарко, вламываясь в рот. Джексон словно пытается сожрать его вместо завтрака, словно хочет заявить на него свои права и доказать, что он — лучше. 

Этот поцелуй определенно не похож на то, что у них произошло с Джинёном, и совсем не похож на те лёгкие почти целомудренные касания губами, которыми они обменивались с милой нуной в старшей школе.

Он пытается отвернуться, но Джексон вцепляется ему в волосы и не пускает. Джебому жарко и не хватает воздуха, он шумно вдыхает носом, и это, видимо, отрезвляет Джексона, потому что тот ослабляет хватку и немного отстраняется, давая ему возможность нормально дышать. 

Когда Джебом натыкается на его взгляд, ему на короткое мгновение кажется, что в глазах Джексона плещется паника, и он думает, что тот его сейчас отпустит и сбежит. Но нет, он просто даёт ему небольшую передышку, наклоняет слегка голову, и Джебом чувствует, как жесткая щетина его щек царапает ему шею, потом за ухом и под подбородком. Не совсем понятно, что Джексон делает, но от этого кожу сразу же покрывают мурашки. Затем он касается его щеки носом, и Джебома буквально подбрасывает.

Он, что, обнюхивает его?! 

И тут же сам себя исправляет. 

Не обнюхивает. 

Он им просто дышит. 

В лёгких будто взрывается кислород, по ощущениям разнося на ошмётки грудь. И Джебом думает, что теперь больше никогда не сможет дышать.

А потом Джексон целует его еще раз. Всё также отчаянно и напористо, и Джебом понимает, что лучше будет сейчас поддаться, уступить чужому “хочу”. Джексон — завоеватель, он всегда борется до победного, его невозможно ни остановить, ни развернуть.

Джебом прикрывает веки и отвечает несмело, мягко прикусив чужую губу. И его едва не сносит с ног волной чужого голода. В этом поцелуе нет ни нежности, ни доверия, ни тепла. В нём — только эгоистичное желание, упрямство и восторг.

Джебом сейчас не чувствует себя равным Джексону, как это было, когда они целовались с Джинёном, и, тем более, не ощущает себя способным вести. Он вынужден подчиняться и покоряться, и есть в этом что-то… будоражащее и пьянящее. То, что заставляет кровь кипеть, а мозг — плавиться. 

Джексон притирается всё ближе, размазывая и распластывая собой Джебома по холодильнику, крепко сжимает его за затылок одной рукой и удерживает стальной хваткой предплечье — другой. Это нихрена не приятно, это очень даже больно, и в какой-то степени унизительно, но ему это — господи, как это может быть правдой — нравится. 

Джексон потрясающе целуется, с досадой отмечает Джебом (интересно, это результат большого опыта или просто один из его талантов?). Лучше, чем он сам или Джинён . В какой-то момент Джексон, наконец, расслабляется и перестаёт его стискивать до боли. Возможно, больше не боится, что Джебом вырвется. Он отпускает его руку и слепо задирает подол майки. Майка не поддаётся с первой попытки, но Джексону отчего-то очень важно добраться до голой кожи, и он пробует снова и снова, пока не попадаёт рукой в то место, где стараниями Джинёна разошёлся сбоку шов. Ладонь нахально касается живота, спускается на мгновение к краю штанов, а потом медленно поднимается выше, пока не останавливается прямо поверх шершавого шрама сведённого имени. 

Джексон коротко вздрагивает, царапает пару раз неровным ногтем рубец и отстраняется. Он всё также близко, и Джебом с закрытыми глазами чувствует кожей на себе его пристальный взгляд. Он предпринимает еще одну попытку отвернуться, но Джексон не позволяет, смещая руку с затылка на лицо. Он удерживает его, упираясь большим пальцем в скулу, и проводит им мягко сверху вниз, а потом легко прикладывается губами к щеке.   
И вот от этого простого жеста у Джебома перехватывает дыхание. Это кажется ему куда более интимным, чем их поцелуй до этого. Он распахивает глаза, и они с Джексоном ошеломленно пялятся друг на друга, деля один вдох на двоих. 

Джебом отталкивает застывшего Джексона от себя и отходит к раковине. Лицо горит, а сердце бешено заходится, гоняя кровь.

Джексон занимает его место. Он сверлит взглядом его затылок, подпирая холодильник, и сипло спрашивает:

— И как? 

— Феерично, — выдыхает Джебом и, спихнув с грохотом ведёрко с остатками мороженного, сбегает.


	6. 20 октября 2015 года

Джебом специально ложится пораньше — у них утром чтение сценария, а потом и запись ASC. Он утыкается носом в стену, оставив Ёнджэ место с края, и пытается уснуть после сложного насыщенного на события дня. Но голова тяжелая и полна обрывков разрозненных мыслей. Они вертятся внутри, сталкиваются между собой, рикошетят и разлетаются, не давая ни шанса хотя бы одну из них поймать и хорошенько обдумать.   
  
А еще щиколотку подозрительно печёт и тянет. Джебом старательно игнорирует проблему, надеясь, что к утру она как-нибудь рассосётся сама собой. Убился он на записи “Running Man”, конечно, знатно, но сейчас совсем не время жалеть себя и сходить с дистанции.   
У них, наконец-то, начало получаться, и Джебом очень боится спугнуть удачу. Возможно завтра — чёрт, уже сегодня — они снова получат награду за свои кровь, пот и слёзы.   
  
Последние полгода все они внимательны друг к другу настолько же, насколько беспощадны к себе. Они практически перестают цепляться за недостатки друг друга, сконцентрировавшись на том, что им хотелось бы исправить в первую очередь в себе. Теперь в их общежитии чаще можно услышать предложения о помощи и бесконечные извинения, чем ругань и звуки драки. Всё больше они становятся похожи на единый слаженно работающий организм: их шестерёнки, наконец-то, начинают слаженно работать. Делая себя лучше с каждым днём, они, как кажется Джебому, смогли в итоге поднять уровень группы в целом.   
  
Ему радостно, он горд всеми ими, тем, как они выросли, но, в то же время ему очень волнительно и страшно. Страшно, что кто-то из них может загордиться, Джебом боится до ужаса, что из-за этого они вляпаются в какое-нибудь нелепое дерьмо, и всё пойдёт кувырком.  
  
Потому что падению всегда предшествует гордыня.   
  
Он делится этими опасениями с Джиненом за банкой пива и тот, тепло улыбаясь ему, говорит, что это нормально — бояться. Это естественная человеческая реакция на достижения в любой карьере. И Джебом, как всегда, ему верит, и тревога внутри немного утихает.  
  
После того, как происходит тот (не)приятный инцидент, они с ним, не сговариваясь, начинают держать между собой дистанцию и равномерно распределять себя между всеми. Потому что, если Джексон так остро всё воспринимает, кто знает, что чувствуют остальные. Вдруг, им тоже обидно или даже противно и просто не хватает смелости сказать об этом?   
  
Они же не Джексон. Это только он в качестве протеста может зажать его на кухне, словно они в какой-то дурацкой дораме. Джебом, наверное, еще месяц от него шарахается, едва тот появляется рядом, но со временем, поняв насколько это дико и непонятно для всех, кроме них двоих, он волевым усилием приколачивает себя к полу. И примерно к тому времени, как на улице теплеет до стабильных +5, между ними всё-таки устанавливается напряженное перемирие.  
  
А весной, стоит только зацвести вишне, Джебом неловко зовёт Джексона гулять к Хангану. Накануне они, сидя посреди гостиной, даже пытаются склеить их сто лет назад раздолбанные в том же самом парке скейты. Джинён глумится над этими попытками весь вечер, а с утра, закрывая за ними двери, просит в этот раз не заболеть.   
  
У реки оказывается ветрено и неожиданно холодно. Без скейтов они быстро замерзают и, действительно боясь снова простыть, остаток свободного времени проводят в кафешке, греясь сначала кофе, а потом и вином. Джексон, захмелевший и осмелевший, извиняется за “тот раз”, мол, ничего “такого” не имел в виду, неудачно пошутил. Джебом, всё ещё напряжённый и скованный, извиняется в ответ за них с Джиненом. Они распивают очередной бокал мира, а Джебом, к своему удивлению, и правда чувствует, что стало несколько легче дышать.   
  
А спустя ещё немного он и вовсе перестает покрываться колючими волнительными мурашками, когда они с Джексоном (не)случайно касаются друг друга.   
  
И становится почти как обычно. Они тренируются, периодически ругаются и один раз глупо дерутся из-за какой-то ерунды, жуют тайком от Джинёна рамён на кухне ночью и еще дважды ходят в то кафе с вином, которое понравилось Джексону и не понравилось Джебому. Только на душе всё равно неспокойно. Джебому кажется, что он что-то упускает из-за его непрекращающейся гонки с самим собой. Ему бы хотелось сесть и хорошенько разобрать эмоции и свои мысли по полкам, и найти то, что от него постоянно ускользает. Но замедлиться сейчас — значит снова скатиться куда-то вниз, и он раз за разом откладывает сеанс самоанализа до лучших времён.  
  
Сон всё не идёт, щиколотку сводит и кажется, будто внутри минута за минутой всё сильнее разгорается пожар. Джебом вертится на матрасе, каждые десять минут проверяя время на телефоне. В половину первого он понимает, что Ёнджэ скорее всего опять вырубился в гостиной и уже не придёт, и раскидывается звездой поверх одеяла. А еще через полчаса решается разграбить в холодильнике полку, где Джексон хранит свои китайские таблетки и мази от всего.   
  
Он отскребает себя от постели и аккуратно ощупывает ногу: небольшой отёк есть, но болит в общем не сильно. Джебом досадливо цыкает, и шлёпает босыми ступнями по прохладному полу, и уже у самой двери понимает, что, чтобы глупо не спалиться, надо бы быть тихим. Он долго копается в потёмках, ища брошенные около постели носки, надеясь, что они заглушат звук шагов по ламинату коридора, а потом, стараясь не шуметь, выходит.   
  
Полоску света из-под не до конца закрытой двери кухни он примечает сразу. Очень хочется ругнуться и погромче. Джебом крадётся по коридору, не теряя надежды на то, что кто-то просто опять забыл выключить лампу на вытяжке. Но, едва добравшись, он тут же слышит приглушённые голоса полуночников. Джебом топчется на месте, раздумывая — разогнать их по постелям или забить, и идти лечь самому, и уже даже начинает пятиться обратно, как слышит своё имя.   
  
И, конечно же, словно врастает в пол.   
  
— Хорошо, — раздаётся из-за двери голосом Джинёна.  
  
— Хорошо? — Джексон спрашивает как-то нервно. Он, судя по интонации, взвинчен. — Ты расслышал, что я сказал?   
  
— Громкость уба…  
  
— Мне нравится Джебом-хён!  
  
— Я знаю, — шепотом говорит ему Джинён. — Прекрати орать на всю квартиру. Два часа ночи, все спят!   
  
— Ты… — суфлёрским шепотом отчаянно произносит Джексон, — наверное, ты не понял. Мне нравится Джебом-хён в смысле “нравится”, а не в смысле, что он нравится мне, как человек. То есть, как человек тоже, конечно, нравится, но...  
  
Сердце пропускает удар, а внутри живота разливается холод. Он… Он это серьёзно?!  
  
— Я давно понял, Джексон. — голос Джинёна звучит устало и как-то... не удивлённо? Будто Джексон только что сказал нечто очевидное, сто лет как ему известное.   
  
Что за?!..   
  
— Давно? — тупо перешивает Джексон.   
  
— Давно, — еще раз медленно повторяет Джинён.  
  
На кухне воцаряется тишина, и Джебом, боясь, что его будет слышно, прикрывает рот и нос ладонью. Он видел, что так делают в фильмах, чтобы скрыть дыхание, и сейчас надеется, что это работает. У него самого в ушах гудит, а в голове раздаётся набатом оглушающее сердцебиение.  
  
— Я бы сказал, что заигрался в фансервис, — как-то сконфуженно говорит Джексон, — и в итоге доигрался.   
  
В этот момент перед глазами Джебома сама собой возникает картинка, как тот запускает руку в волосы на затылке и легко треплет их, пытаясь замаскировать смущение.  
  
— Изначально, это действительно было желанием просто хорошо с ним ладить, хотелось, чтобы он обращал на меня внимание, потом это стало желанием стать другом, потом — лучшим другом…  
  
— Извини, это место давно не вакантно, — перебивает его Джинён. И то, как он произносит это, заставляет Джебома улыбнуться. Самоуверенный засранец.  
  
— А после этой истории с вашими именами, — Джинён шумно вздыхает, — мне как башню снесло. Сам не понимал, что происходит…  
  
— Почему ты говоришь это мне? Иди и выложи все по адресу.  
  
— Потому что ты мой лучший друг? — неуверенно отвечает ему Джексон, а Джинён фырчит.  
  
— А мясо ты с Бэмбэмом есть ходишь...  
  
— Да это один раз всего было! Ой, ладно, всё… — Джексон чем-то гремит и сразу же начинает чавкать, — просто ты, Джинён, его родственная душа. И, ну…   
  
— Я не понимаю, ты что, у меня разрешения…  
  
— Если я скажу ему, он же убьет на месте, — сипит Джексон, не обращая на Джинёна внимания, — или ещё хуже. Будет шарахаться от меня, как… как тогда. Не хочу, — звучит он обречённо, — а молчать не могу больше, нужно было сказать хоть кому-то, иначе меня бы разорвало изнутри. Не на Марка же мне это всё вываливать...   
  
— Понятно.  
  
И в кухне снова становится тихо. Иногда только слышно звон тарелки и хлюпанье. Видно, не смотря на диету, Джексон все равно бессовестно ест ночью. И даже при главном блюстителе дисциплины.  
  
— Я просто озверел, когда вас двоих увидел там на диване. И то, что было потом... — он, словно опомнившись, затыкается, и немного погодя произносит как-то совсем безнадежно, — тебе повезло. У тебя всегда будет Джебом.  
  
И эти двое опять напряженно молчат. У Джебома сводит затёкшую ногу, на которой он стоит, но всё равно не может даже двинуться от того, насколько сам весь скован.  
  
— Всё не так, как ты думаешь, — едва слышно говорит Джинён, — наши отношения с Джебом-хёном… они действительно намного глубже, чем обычная дружба. И ещё отчего-то ты никак не осознаешь, что мы с ним такие, какие есть, не из-за имён, написанных на коже, — и исправляется немного грустно, — уже даже и не написанных.   
Мы вместе последние шесть лет, понимаешь? Практически 24\7. Первый год вообще были единственными стажерами, постоянно тренирующимися в агентстве. Даже если бы нам не хотелось общаться, мы вынуждены были это делать, потому что больше никого не было. Мы ругались, дрались и мирились по сто раз на неделе, и некому было нас рассудить, разнять и хоть как-то вправить мозги на место. Это было в разы хуже того, что происходило и происходит у нас всемером сейчас. Мы были юными, горячими и глупыми, не знающими, что такое компромисс. Столько ошибок наделали… Даже вспоминать страшно. Но пройдя огонь и воду вместе, стали теми, кем стали.  
Наши отношения сейчас — результат долгого тяжелого пути, пройденного нами рука об руку, а не того, что мы родственные души и должны хорошо ладить по умолчанию, Джексон.   
  
За дверью долго тихо и Джебом думает, что всё, разговор окончен, а ему, вообще-то, не стоило это всё слышать, и нужно хотя бы попытаться доспать остаток ночи. Но только он отлипает от стены, как:  
  
— В тот раз мы действительно просто проверяли парочку теорий из дурацкой книжки, — Джексон хмыкает, — мне всё равно, веришь ты в это или нет.   
  
— Теория о том, что поцелуй соулмейта ощущается, как нечто фантастическое? И как? Правду пишут?  
  
— Я не могу говорить за нас двоих, но для меня тот поцелуй и правда был чем-то особенным. Словно я вернулся домой после долгого одинокого путешествия, туда, где меня ждали. И всегда будут ждать.  
  
— Наверное, так и должно быть? — отрешенно говорит Джексон. — Две половины одного целого. Вам же предназначено быть вместе.  
  
— Может быть. Но кто сейчас этому следует, правда?  
  
Джебом напрягается. Он что, пытается...  
  
— Да, но если бы это случилось со мной, то…  
  
— Господи, Джексон, но это случилось не с тобой, а с нами! И… Ты твердолобый до ужаса. Мы с Джебом-хёном друг другу родственные души, лучшие друзья, если хочешь — братья по несчастью или счастью, не знаю. Но мы не пара в том смысле, котором ты постоянно думаешь. Скажи то, что сказал мне — ему. Особенно, если это мешает тебе работать. Решите это вместе.   
  
Джинён раздражён и это прекрасно слышно. Еще и губы небось поджал. Сам Джебом, когда видит его таким, старается скрыться из поля зрения, иначе беды не миновать. Но Джексон не он. Джексон, вместо того, чтобы заткнуться, только сильнее заводится.  
  
— Не могу я ему сказать, ты же его знаешь! Знаешь, как он к этому относится, — и бубнит невнятно, — а я вроде бы только реабилитировался за прошлый раз…  
  
— Вот тут ты прав, — отрезает Джинён, — я его знаю, а ты — нет.   
  
— Но…  
  
— Скажи ему. Джебому с тобой тяжело и, наверное, ему ты не очень и нравишься. Не нравишься, потому что ты для него — неудобный, Джексон. Заставляешь постоянно быть в напряжении и...  
  
— Как Югем? — внезапно спрашивает Джексон.  
  
— Что?..  
  
— Неудобный. Как наш Югёмдуни?  
  
— Югём неудобный... в основном для меня. Он, кхм, моя зона ответственности, если так можно выразиться. А Джебома он пока что боится, и поэтому хоть как-то поддаётся контролю, в отличие от тебя.   
  
— Я не понимаю, — озадачено произносит Джексон. И Джебом, в общем, с ним солидарен. Он тоже нихрена не понимает, что хочет сказать Джинён. — Ты говоришь, что я ему не нравлюсь, но должен признаться? Какой в этом смысл? Это всё только усложнит. Он будет...  
  
— Джексон, ты можешь меня дослушать, а не тараторить? Во-первых, скорее всего, он и так догадывается о том, что ты сейчас мне сказал, а во-вторых… Ты ему не нравишься, но, думаю, у него к тебе тоже есть чувства.   
  
— Бред какой-то. Так не бывает, Джинён. Не нравлюсь, но... нравлюсь?!  
  
— Если бы Джебом-хён действительно был от тебя сильно не в восторге, то давно бы поставил жирную точку в ваших отношениях. Свёл бы общение до необходимого для работы минимума и никуда никогда с тобой не ходил, и уж тем более не стал бы звать тебя сам, ты так не думаешь? Он позволяет тебе больше, чем любому из нас. Даже мне. И не корчи такое недоверчивое выражение лица, это правда. Хён сейчас слишком поглощен собой, своим саморазвитием и делами, чтобы иметь возможность и время рефлексировать еще и по этому поводу. Как бы он ни делал вид, что его бесит, когда ты его трогаешь и задираешь, сам же тебя провоцирует, да и лезет часто первым. И дерётся он с тобой… как бы это сказать… С удовольствием? С запалом? Не заметил, что ругаетесь вы сейчас только друг с другом?   
А ещё, Джексон, неужели ты думаешь, что он позволил бы мне себя целовать если, как ты выразился, относится к этому как-то не так? Ты, видно, и правда всё ещё плохо его знаешь.   
  
— Интересно, как бы я узнал его лучше, если вы постоянно вместе и не пускаете на свою территорию, — Джексон говорит это так едко, что Джебом бы ему сейчас отвесил хороший подзатыльник, но Джинён всегда был куда более спокойным, чем он сам, — хотя последние полгода вы и правда ведёте себя скромнее. По крайней мере при мне.  
  
— Пф… Ты узнаешь его больше, если научишься слушать и смотреть. Не обязательно даже быть на нашей территории, которую ты себе выдумал.   
  
— Я и так слушаю. И смотрю только на него, — бубнит Джексон.  
  
— Ты его слушаешь, но ты его не слышишь, Джексон. И видишь только то, что он сам тебе показывает. Каким ты его себе “рисуешь”? Крутым и уверенным в себе, эдаким местным решалой, который со всем справляется, я прав? Ну-ну. Если продолжишь…  
  
— Я не буду говорить ему, Джинён, — произносит тихо Джексон. — Ты прав, я ничерта не знаю его, куда мне с тобой тягаться. Вдруг я только всё испорчу, и мы даже дружить не сможем.  
  
— Джексон… — голос Джинёна звучит в край измученным, — ты опять не слышишь…  
  
— Можно тебя попросить, — перебивает его Джексон, — приглядывай за мной, ладно? За нами двумя. Чтобы никто ничего такого не подумал. Я иногда перегибаю, если ты понимаешь о чём я. И, знаешь, вы можете сидеть как захотите и, не знаю, за руки при мне держаться. Что вы там еще обычно делаете?.. А то я недавно комментарии читал, и кое-кто решил, будто вы стали плохо ладить. Не стоит давать нашим фанатам поводов для беспокойства, да?  
  
Джебом слышит раздражённый стук пальцев о столешницу. Видно, терпение Джинёна тоже заканчивается.  
  
— Ну, раз ты так решил…  
  
— И ему ничего не говори. Даже не намекай, понял?  
  
— Джебом-хён видит меня насквозь, Джексон. Он поймет, что я скрываю от него что-то.   
  
— Обещай мне, Джинёна, — звучит это очень серьёзно и требовательно.   
  
— Идём спать, ладно? Надо хотя бы попробовать выспаться.  
  
— Джинён.  
  
— Ай, отцепись, — Джинён вскрикивает как-то болезненно. Джексон его там бьёт что ли? — Я буду молчать, доволен? Пусти меня, я хочу спать.  
  
Джебом отмирает, в панике мечется по коридору, совсем забыв о больной ноге, и в самый последний момент вваливается в туалет, включив там свет.   
  
Когда мимо двери шаркает Джинён, он слышит, произнесённое вполголоса:  
  
— Доброй ночи, хён.  
  
***  
  
Утро он встречает с тяжёлой головой, опухшим лицом и фиолетово-розовой щиколоткой под эластичным бинтом. Но боли больше нет. Ночью, дождавшись пока кухня опустеет, Джебом всё-таки добирается до заветной полки с кучей коробочек и баночек. Он долго шуршит упаковками, пытаясь разобрать кривые каракули Джексона. На самом деле, все иногда пользуются этими запасами, и поэтому еще кучу времени назад просят его подписать что и от чего используется.   
  
Джебом старательно намазывает ногу ядовито-зелёной чудодейственной мазью мамы Джексона, потом пьёт таблетку обезболивающих и, посомневавшись немного, в конце заливает это всё настойкой пиона, чтобы уж точно заснуть.  
  
По дороге в студию Джебом с охлаждающей маской поверх лица очень сурово просит их всех не спать, но, стоит только отъехать от общежития, как сам первым и отрубается, привалившись к плечу Джинёна, тоже клюющего носом.   
  
Нуны в гримёрке недовольно цокают языками, пока пытаются привести их лица в приличное не помятое состояние, а Джексон, удивительно свежий для человека, перекусывающего в два часа ночи, передразнивает его — “Так, до записи не спим!”.   
  
Очень, между прочим, похоже.  
  
Шоу проходит легко. Джебом всегда чувствует себя как дома на ASC, хоть и ни черта не понимает по-английски. Он просто веселится вместе со всеми и старается не думать о том, что вверх по ноге электрическими разрядами прокатывается волна боли.   
  
После трансляции Джебом стоит в туалете и с ужасом смотрит на то, как буквально под его взглядом раздувается нога под бинтом. Он всё еще может на неё опираться и даже двигать, но это всё равно страшно. Джебом грызёт прямо в кабинке заранее заныканную таблетку, морщится от того, насколько она горькая и, перебинтовав щиколотку покрепче, торопится к выходу. У них впереди предзапись, и он сегодня специальный ведущий прямого эфира. Ему некогда жалеть себя. Нужно работать, если он хочет, чтобы они были лучшими.   
  
Уже перед самым выходом на сцену, пока работники студии раздают им наушники и проверяют микрофоны, Джинён хватает его за локоть и спрашивает так, чтобы никто кроме них двоих не услышал:  
  
— С тобой всё нормально?  
  
— Да, всё отлично, — напрягается Джебом. Он стоит, перенеся вес тела на одну ногу, и нервно теребит наушник. — А почему ты спрашиваешь?   
  
— Слышал, как ты шуршал таблетками Джексона, вот и подумал…  
— Не мог уснуть и пил настойку, — почти честно отвечает ему Джебом, — ты что, подслушивал?  
  
— А ты думал, только тебе можно, хён?  
  
— Я не… — начинает Джебом, но натыкается на взгляд Джинёна, и язык не поворачивается соврать. — Тоже видишь меня насквозь, да?   
  
Мимо проносится кто-то из персонала, начиная минутный отсчет до начала записи. Джинён рядом кивает и крепко сжимает его ладонь впервые за долгое время. Джебом стискивает её в ответ, отстранённо отмечая, что она всё такая же приятно прохладная и до безумия уютная.   
  
И, да, это действительно похоже на возвращение домой после долгого отсутствия, где тебя всегда ждут.  
  
Они снимают один дубль, и Джебому кажется, что он неплохо справляется. Кто-то из операторов шутит, что у него сегодня очень выразительная мимика, он улыбается, стараясь скрыть за улыбкой боль, и присаживается на край сцены, как можно незаметнее поправляя бинт в тугих туфлях.   
  
Джебом просматривает отснятый материал дважды, концентрируясь сначала только на себе, а потом уже следит за общей картиной. В целом всё неплохо, но они решаются на еще одну попытку, потому что Джексону не нравится угол, под которым его сняли в главной части.   
Джебом терпит до последнего. Хореография на If You Do убийственна для голеностопа сама по себе, но с повреждённой лодыжкой — вообще ощущается как что-то невозможное и губительное. Где-то ближе к концу записи внутри ноги оглушающе хрустит, и он всё-таки падает, запоров Джексону кадр. Джебом старается не орать, чтобы никого не пугать, но все всё равно пугаются.   
  
Джинён опускается над ним и помогает стащить ботинок, пока они ждут дежурного медика. Он видит плотно намотанный бинт, поджимает зло губы и говорит, глядя на него прищурившись:  
  
— Врун.  
  
Джебом стыдливо опускает глаза и дёргается от острой боли, когда Джинён разматывает бинт и нарочно тычет ему пальцем в живописный синячище.   
  
— Если ты сейчас скажешь, — слышит Джебом откуда-то сзади, — что знал про травму и не сдал его врачу, то я тебя ударю. Честное слово.  
  
Джексон тоже приземляется рядом и пялится прямо на Джинёна, вцепившегося в ботинок. Тот уже собирается ему ответить, но к ним, наконец, добирается медик, и эти двое отходят. Сынхун-хён стоит рядом и обеспокоенно прислушивается к тому, что спрашивает врач и что рассеянно отвечает Джебом. Сам же он пытается поймать обрывки чужого разговора за спиной. “Он сказал, что всё нормально”, “Чего ты на меня орёшь” и “Он же не ребёнок”.  
  
Джебому стрёмно и обидно до ужаса. И чувствует он себя как раз-таки ребёнком. Врач, профессионально накладывая повязку, говорит, что нужен покой, рентген и много-много льда, если они поедут в госпиталь позже, а не сейчас. Хён цыкает, бурчит что-то о том, что ему, Джебому, нужны мозги, а не холодный компресс, и смотрит на него вопросительно. Джебом не сразу понимает, что от него хотят, потому что половину прослушивает, а когда доходит, просто просит льда и, стараясь не опираться на больную ногу, поднимается. Хён уносится улаживать дела с организаторами, а врач, деловито собрав свой чемоданчик, просит его дождаться помощи.   
  
Джебом плюёт на все и, бодрясь, смело ступает сам и тут же кривится. Даже шаг сделать не может, не то что дойти до их комнаты ожидания. Запрокинув голову, чтобы сдержать выступившие злые слёзы, он беспомощно стоит на месте, пока Джинён, отбившийся, наконец, от Джексона, не подхватывает его под руку. Он помогает ему спуститься и последовательно отчитывается:  
  
— Я отправил Джексона за льдом, а Югёму предложил заменить тебя в роли ведущего, так что он сейчас с хёном у организаторов. До выпуска еще есть время — успеет отработать сценарий. А материала мы успели достаточно отснять, даже и не переживай.  
  
Джебом слушает его и отрешенно кивает, сконцентрировавшись на том, чтобы позорно не распустить сопли.   
  
— А еще ты идиот, хён.  
  
Джебом снова послушно кивает и виноватым голосом просит прощения.   
В комнате ожидания непривычно тихо, и эта тишина давит на нервы. Джебом полусидит-полулежит на диване, обложившись подушками и пакетами со льдом. Джексон, шагающий из одного угла комнаты в другой и отчаянно пытающийся не ругаться, в итоге пинает пару раз стул и начинает яростно отжиматься под тяжелым взглядом Джинёна.   
  
Югём с Марком репетируют сценарий в углу, а Бэм утаскивает Ёнджэ в буфет, пока все равно нечего делать. Они все не смотрят на Джебома и ничего ему не говорят. И от этого только хуже.   
  
Ногу он уже почти не чувствует из-за холода и с опозданием сработавшей таблетки. Врач, конечно, говорила ничего не принимать до осмотра в больнице, но обратно же не выплюнешь.   
  
В половину седьмого начинается эфир, и Джебом остаётся один на один со своей болью и стыдом. Он внимательно следит за трансляцией, ища то, за что будет хвалить и ругать Югема позже. Где-то ближе к концу программы, как раз перед их выступлением, он совсем раскисает, потому что тоже хочет быть там и работать, а не сидеть тут с отмороженной ногой и головой.   
  
Сынхун-хён приносит ему ещё один пакет вместо подтаявшего и пачку клубничного молока, а потом падает рядом. На экране — их выступление, и Джебом, глядя на себя на записи, морщится. Ну и лицо.  
  
— Хорошо сегодня поработали, — говорит хён, кивая в сторону монитора. Наверное, хочет подбодрить его.   
  
Джебом угукает уныло и утыкается ненавистным взглядом в бинты.  
  
— Надо было сказать…  
  
— Югём хорошо справляется, — перебивает его Джебом. Он понимает, что сейчас будет выслушивать долгую проникновения речь о том, какой он дурак, и пытается оттянуть этот момент до последнего.  
  
— Джебома… — Сынхун-хён тяжело вздыхает, — ты тоже хорошо справляешься. Иногда даже лучше, чем нужно. — Джебом кривится, — ты должен был сказать, что получил травму. Вчера это был просто вывих, я прав?  
  
Кивает.  
  
— Если бы ты пропустил сегодняшнее выступление и подлечился, то к следующей неделе был бы уже на ногах. А теперь молись, чтобы это не был разрыв связок. Врач сказала, что очень похоже. Даже если обойдется, и это только растяжение, будешь скакать на костылях следующие три-четыре недели, оболтус.   
  
— Три недели?!  
  
— Минимум, — кивает хён и говорит, привлекая его внимание к трансляции, — поздравляю, лидер. Сегодня ты привел свою команду к очередной победе. Хоть и тяжёлой.  
  
Там, на сцене, ребят засыпает конфетти, а Джинён, взявший на себя бразды правления, держит оказавшуюся очень дорогой награду и кричит с экрана, чтобы он, Джебом, поправлялся. И от этого тепло и гадко одновременно.   
  
Потом парни торопливо по очереди толкают речь на всех доступных им языках, и это действительно выглядит забавно. Джебом даже улыбается, хотя внутри все воет и стонет от того, что он не с ними, а здесь. Больной и ужасно бесполезный.  
  
— Давай договоримся, Джебом, — хён поворачивается к нему всем корпусом и смотрит прямо в глаза, — если у тебя что-то болит, что-то беспокоит, или ты видишь, что кто-то из вас не в порядке, ты в первую очередь идёшь и говоришь мне или кому-то еще из персонала. Даже если тебе только кажется, что что-то идёт не так, всё равно идёшь и докладываешь. Никакой самодеятельности, понятно?   
  
Джебом пристыженно тупит взгляд.   
  
— И таблетки ваши все выкину, как только приедем. А то повадились жрать всякую гадость без разбора.   
  
— Это не гадость, эй! — возмущается Джебом, — это мама Джексона прислала, всё проверено!  
  
— Может и проверено, но без назначения врача всё равно ничего нельзя принимать, — Сынхун-хён утомлённо зевает. — Вы с Джексоном — два сапога — пара. Он тоже пока замертво не упадёт — не успокоится. А ты, вместо того, чтобы пример подавать…  
  
— Ну, хён, — ноет Джебом, — ты еще не настолько старый, чтобы бурдеть как дед.  
  
— Должен же я как-то стресс снимать, — Сынхун-хён смеётся и треплет его по макушке, — ты пойми, Джебома, это вот всё рано или поздно закончится. И у тебя останутся в итоге только счёт в банке, яркие воспоминания и твоё тело, с которым будешь жить дальше. И лучше, если оно будет здоровым и сильным. Заботься о себе, ладно? И о парнях своих заботься. Особенно о Джексоне. Он, засранец такой, никого кроме себя не слушает. Миссис Ван последний раз так плакала в аэропорту...  
  
— Джексон, да, — вздыхает Джебом, — моя главная головная боль сейчас.   
  
— Э? — удивлённо спрашивает Сынхун-хён, — не Бэмбэм?  
  
— Бэмбэм — проблема, но он поддаётся хоть какому-то контролю, а с Джексоном я сладить не могу. С ним… С ним сложно, хён, — Джебом растирает лицо ладонями, — я, если честно, до сих пор не знаю, как выстраивать с ним отношения. Подпускать его близко — опасно: это его расхолаживает, и он наглеет до крайности. А если я устанавливаю границы дозволенного — обижается. И всё заканчивается тем, что мы ругаемся и дерёмся. Раз за разом.   
  
— Ммм, просто, думаю, вы с ним слишком похожи. Горячие, импульсивные, взбалмошные. Нас зачастую раздражает в людях то, что мы не любим и не можем принять в себе. Ты можешь постоянно работать над своими недостатками, но на Джексона-то повлиять не в силах. Он уже не ребёнок, и его поздно воспитывать. Тебе остаётся либо бодаться с ним до посинения, Джебом, либо принять что есть.  
  
Джебом молча откидывается на спинку дивана. На словах все просто и понятно — «Принять и простить», но на деле — чудовищно сложно. Ему и так постоянно кажется, что Джексон намеренно выводит его из себя, а после вчерашнего подслушанного разговора, он и вовсе в этом убеждается. Сознательно или нет, он выбирает именно этот способ привлечения внимания. Словно школьник, дергающий понравившуюся одноклассницу за косички.  
  
— Прими его таким, какой он есть, и вам обоим станет легче и проще, — повторяет ещё раз Сынхун-хён. — Он-то тебя давно принял со всеми заморочками. Даже хёном зовёт, хотя столько сопротивлялся. Ты-то тоже не подарок.  
  
Джебом хмыкает. Где-то он это уже слышал.  
  
В коридоре шумно. Народ разбредается по комнатам и собирает вещи. Ребята с минуты на минуту уже вернутся, и Джебом старается натянуть на лицо радостное выражение лица.   
Хён прав, никто не виноват, что он, Джебом, не подарок.  
  
— А вообще, знаешь, как человек, который видит вас со стороны каждый день, могу с уверенностью сказать, что вы кайфуете, когда ругаетесь и молотите друг друга. С таким азартом и страстью это делаете.... Уверен, вы с ним прекрасно можете договориться без криков и рукоприкладства. С тем же Бэмбэмом ты не дерешься, а терпеливо объясняешь, что он делает не так, хотя тебя и трясёт всего от бешенства.   
  
Так что, думаю, с Джексоном вы дерётесь ради того, чтобы подраться, а не чтобы выяснить, кто из вас прав или виноват. Для вас важен сам процесс, а не результат. Поначалу меня это нервировало, и я боялся, что однажды вы друг друга покалечите. А потом дошло — это просто ваш способ снять напряжение. За неимением лучшего, справляетесь, как можете.   
  
— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?   
  
— В вашем возрасте нужно каждый вечер на свидания ходить и зажиматься по углам с кем-нибудь хорошеньким, а не драться из-за того, что трусы перепутали, — Джебом чувствует, как пунцовеет. — Ух ты, как покраснел. Может, он тебе и не нравится, и сложно с ним до ужаса, но признайся: чувства ты к нему испытываешь очень сильные.   
  
***  
  
Собираются они долго. Персонал зевает и лениво пакует вещи, а парни расслабленно растягиваются по всем горизонтальным поверхностям. Джинён преувеличено-торжественно, встав на одно колено под звуки битбокса Джексона, передает ему оплеванную статуэтку и поздравляет с победой.   
  
Сынхун-хён звонит их новому менеджеру, просит поменяться машинами и забрать остальных, пока он сам повезет Джебома в больницу на рентген. Потом они ищут по всему зданию костыли — обычно в местном медпункте хранят парочку для таких случаев — но кто-то из артистов на прошлой неделе увозит с собой последние да так и не возвращает. Хён зло пыхтит и, вспоминая свое спортивное прошлое и мать несчастливого парня, тащит Джебома на спине до самой машины на подземной парковке.  
  
Джебому совсем не хочется ехать в больницу одному. Он не выносит запах медикаментов и эту гнетущую атмосферу ожидания, когда сидишь на неудобных креслах в кипельно-белом коридоре и боишься приговора. Когда они, наконец, добираются до старенькой KIA, то видят около неё переминающегося с ноги на ногу Джинена.   
  
— А ты чего не уехал со всеми? Или Усок тебя забыл? — Сынхун-хён сгружает Джебома со спины и открывает перед ним дверь.  
  
Джебом аккуратно вползает в салон и укладывает ногу между передними сидениями, стараясь держать ее повыше. Джинён залезает с другой стороны и указывает на свое запястье, которое он травмировал в сентябре на съёмках спортивных соревнований.  
  
— Надо бы показаться. А то мало ли…  
  
Хён фырчит, бубнит тихо под нос: “Ну-ну” и заводит мотор, смиряясь с неизбежным.  
  
Джебом смотрит на Джинена вопросительно, а тот, пожимая плечами, просто отвечает:   
  
— Обещал транслировать новости. Все беспокоятся.  
  
Джебому неудобно с вытянутой ногой, а ещё она мешает хёну рулить: он задевает ступню пару раз неловко локтем, и каждое касание заставляет их обоих вздрогнуть. Одного от боли, а другого — от страха поранить ещё больше. Поэтому они останавливаются, и Джебом по-царски растягивается на всё сидение, облокотившись плечом на Джинена, а спиной — на дверь. Джинён обхватывает его одной рукой, чтобы Джебома не смело ненароком с кресла на поворотах, и только после этого они направляются в выезду.   
  
— Мог бы и не тащиться с нами, — шепчет Джебом тихо, пока хён отчитывает Усока по телефону.  
  
— Ты терпеть не можешь больницы, я же знаю. А Сынхун-хён тебе мозг проест, пока вы там сидеть будете. Так что решил, что со мной будет не так уныло.  
  
Джебом смотрит на него и закусывает губу. Черт-черт-черт. Так не бывает. Что он такого сделал в прошлой жизни, что заслужил его?! Джинён — лучшее, что могло с ним случиться. Его захлёстывает волной тепла и благодарности. И, прикрыв глаза, он так и говорит:  
  
— Спасибо. Ты лучше всех.  
  
А потом происходит сразу несколько шокирующих вещей.   
  
Машину встряхивает от резкого торможения, снаружи раздаётся звук удара и “Ай-ай-ай” голосом Джексона, и Джебом впервые в жизни слышит, как их менеджер матерится.   
Хён, заглушив мотор, открывает окно и орёт так, что они с Джинёном втягивают головы в плечи, желая стать как можно незаметнее:  
  
— Какого хрена?! Ты что, совсем больной?!   
  
Джексон невозмутимо запрыгивает на переднее сидение, пристёгивается и, бесстрашно глядя в пылающее праведным гневом лицо хёна, демонстративно трясёт отбитой о капот рукой:  
  
— Совсем больной! Срочно нужна госпитализация.  
  
Они с Джинёном не могут сдержаться и истерично смеются, а Сынхун-хён прячет лицо в ладонях и тяжело дышит, пытаясь успокоиться. Спустя пару минут он, отдышавшись, сипит “Господи, за что мне это” и, повернув ключ в замке зажигания, кладёт руки на руль и сжимает его до побелевших костяшек пальцев.  
  
До самой больницы они втроём едут молча, потому что хён половину дороги ругается на Усока по телефону, а когда заканчивает на него орать, они просто боятся нарваться.   
Фразы типа “Что тебе было непонятно?” и “Ты что, не можешь до шести сосчитать?!” он умело сплетает с витиеватыми оборотами нецензурной брани. Джинён сидит с широко распахнутыми глазами всё то время, пока длится разговор, а Джебом жалеет, что не может дотянуться до своего блокнота и записать пару удачных выражений. Для особо важных переговоров.  
  
Едва Сынхун-хён кладёт трубку, Джексон, тянется включить радио и как-то преувеличенно жизнерадостно говорит:  
  
— Я даже не всё смог понять.  
  
Джебом не видит лица хёна, но Джексон, едва взглянув в его сторону, очень быстро скисает и, наверное, впервые в жизни теряет дар речи.  
  
В госпитале тихо, немноголюдно и всё также воняет лекарствами и чужой болью. Мимо иногда проходят врачи и замученные медсёстры с их не менее замученными пациентами. Джинён верно отметил — больницы Джебом на дух не выносит. Но бывает тут едва ли не чаще всех. Хотя за последний год Джексон, скорее всего, побил его рекорд.   
  
В больнице этой Джебом знает каждый угол: клиника давно сотрудничает с их агентством. На первом этаже ему зашивают бровь после их с Джинёном драки лет шесть назад (обалдеть, как время летит), а если пройти от главного входа и свернуть налево, то можно найти кабинет, где он проводит часа полтора весь в каких-то проводах и датчиках, после того, как зарабатывает себе кратковременную амнезию из-за неудачного падения. А когда им только-только ставят в расписание занятия по боевым искусствам, то в отделение травматологии на втором этаже они с вывихами и ушибами катаются все по очереди пару раз в неделю как минимум. В корпус отоларингологии он стабильно ездит вместе с Ёнджэ и его проклятым хроническим ринитом, а в хирургии Джебом проводит один из самых нервных вечеров в своей жизни, когда Югём ломает ногу на практике. В отделении Скорой он тоже успевает побывать: они с хёном туда привозят бледного залитого кровью из носа Джексона прямо с концерта. Того трясёт в лихорадке и бесконечно тошнит какой-то дрянью. Наверное, органической. И это настолько пугает, что Джебома тогда трясёт вместе с ним.   
Дверь, перед которой сидит Джебом сейчас, тоже очень знакомая. Всего месяц назад он тут кукует, пока ждёт снимки травмированных на соревнованиях рук Джинена и Джексона.   
  
Ему, на самом деле, не обязательно ездить с ними всеми каждый раз, когда что-то случается, но он все равно едет, все равно ждёт, все равно терпит и боится.   
  
Потому что знает, насколько страшно быть здесь одному.   
  
Он сидит на широком кожаном диване. Рядом в беспорядке валяются бумажки с рекомендациями по лечению и реабилитации, которые он клятвенно обещает выполнять своему врачу. К его счастью, разрыва связок не случилось — просто растяжение. Так что теперь прыгать ему на костылях закованным в ортез следующие три недели.  
  
Позорище.  
  
Джексона мстительный Сынхун-хён сдаёт доктору в травматологии, тот в свою очередь тащит его к терапевту, а потом Джебом видит только его перекошенное лицо, когда Джексона за шиворот волочат в процедурку. Опять, видимо, обколют антибиотиками и витаминами с ног до головы.  
  
Джинён всё это время шатается без дела по больнице, кивая направо и налево знакомым медсёстрам и врачам, и успевает даже поболтать со стажером их агентства в приёмной. Джебом не слишком близок с этим ненормально кудрявым парнем и, в общем-то, знает его только из-за того, что с ним дружат Бэмбэм и Югём. Он пытается вспомнить имя, но в голове полная каша. Крис? Чан? У него туго перевязано и зафиксировано запястье, а лицо крайне расстроенное. Джинён говорит ему, наверное, что-то ободряющее и не по возрасту мудрое, треплет по макушке, и лицо мальчишки озаряет смущенная улыбка, а на щеках появляются очаровательные ямочки. Потом он, всё ещё пунцовый, неприлично низко кланяется и убегает в сторону выхода, спотыкаясь о свои же ноги.  
  
Джебом чувствует себя смертельно уставшим и голодным. С удовольствием бы смотался к автоматам с едой, которые, он точно помнит, стоят за углом, но костыли ему всё ещё не выдали, а скакать на одной ноге — идея так себе. И Джинён, как назло, куда-то ушёл. Зачем он с ними ехал, раз всё равно где-то гуляет?! Джебом, надувшись, растекается по дивану обиженной лужей. Одинокий и всеми забытый.   
  
Стоит только наругаться, как Джинён выруливает из-за того самого угла. Он кидает ему банку чая и упаковку шоколадных вафельных палочек “Apollo”, а сам приземляется рядом, бессовестно придавив задницей рецепт на мазь и таблетки.   
  
— Ого, — тянет Джебом, разглядывая добычу, — я думал, их уже не выпускают.  
  
Эти вафли они скупали пачками еще во времена стажёрства. В упаковке как раз две штуки, и их удобно есть вдвоём. Шоколадные Джебом не очень любит, но чем богаты. Растерзав зубами шуршащий фантик, он протягивает одну Джинёну. Тот смеётся и почему-то не вытаскивает вафлю, а просто откусывает, придерживая Джебома за руку. На диван сыпятся крошки, а шоколадная начинка пачкает Джинёну губы, и он, не стесняясь, картинно облизывает их. Выглядит пошло, и это никак не вяжется с его образом. Скорее Джексона напоминает. Джебом ржёт, давясь своим чаем:  
  
— Фу, не делай так никогда.  
  
— А то что? — спрашивает Джинён, по-дурацки поигрывая бровями, и снова тянется к вафле.  
  
— А то больше не получишь! — Джебом отдёргивает руку, и Джинён вхолостую щелкает зубами.  
  
— Подумаешь, — фырчит невозмутимо Джинён, откидывается на спинку дивана, а потом демонстративно достаёт еще одну пачку. Клубничную. И всем своим видом показывает, кто тут на самом деле босс. Они лениво воюют за вафли на диване до тех пор, пока Джебом не разливает чай, а медсестра не грозится их выставить за нарушение порядка.   
  
Уборщица убирает чайное озеро на полу, и Джебом, чтобы не мешать, поднимает ноги на диван. Они с Джинёном пристыженно догрызают свой паёк, переглядываясь друг с другом, и старательно пытаются сдержать рвущийся наружу смех.   
  
Вот чёрт. Взрослые же люди, но перестать глупо хихикать никак не получается.  
  
Когда уборщица, косящаяся на них, уходит, Джебом, наплевав на приличия, переворачивается и ложится головой Джинёну на колени, а ногу водружает на подлокотник. Врач советовал ступню держать в поднятом положении следующие три дня, так что он просто следует советам, и ничего больше. Джинён запускает руку ему в волосы и мягко массирует кожу головы с абсолютно отстранённым взглядом. Джебом щурится и поворачивается немного иначе, чтобы Джинён ему и другую сторону почесал, а тот, заметив манёвр, возвращается откуда-то из своих мыслей и снова хихикает сдавленно:  
  
— Хён, ты похож на большого кота.   
  
— Не отвлекайся, — хмыкает Джебом и совсем расслабляется. Так хорошо и спокойно.   
  
— Джексон нарвался, да? — спрашивает Джинён, не вынимая руку из волос.  
  
— Угу, — бубнит Джебом, — Сынхун-хён сдал его врачу. И поделом ему, не будет больше под машины бросаться. Придурок. Совсем головой не думает.  
  
— Кто бы говорил, — Джинён резко прихватывает его пальцами за нос и больнюче сжимает. — Ты тоже не думал, когда сегодня больным полез на сцену. Иногда кажется, что у вас одна извилина на двоих. Кто-то там наверху, кажется, перепутал, когда раздавал имена.   
  
— Ваа, — гундит Джебом, — я тут, вообще-то, раненый, ты как со мной обращаешься? — а потом добавляет, когда Джинён его отпускает. — Никто не перепутал, все на своих местах.   
  
Джинён задумчиво накручивает залитые лаком волосы Джебома себе на палец, сооружая из них ему рожки и какие-то причудливые загогулины.   
  
— Что делать собираешься? — спрашивает он после затянувшейся паузы. Джебом, наверное, шестым чувством понимает о чем тот. Но всё равно делает вид, что нет.  
  
— Работать. Посижу на стуле пару недель, ничего…  
  
— Я про Джексона, — обрубает Джинён, — и не делай вид, что не понял. Вижу тебя насквозь, забыл?  
  
— Наверное, так себе зрелище, я сегодня еще не был в туалете… — пытается неловко пошутить Джебом.  
  
— Не увиливай, хён, — Джинён морщится и тянет его за серёжку. — Что будешь делать?   
  
— Ничего?.. — неуверенно произносит Джебом.  
  
— Серьёзно? Не думаю, что метод страуса тут сработает. Проблема не рассосется сама собой. Она будет расти, как раковая опухоль, пока не убьёт ваши отношения. В конце концов, вы не сможете работать друг с другом. Ты должен понимать это.   
  
— Я не знаю, что мне делать. Не знаю, и не хочу даже думать об этом. Сейчас не время, понимаешь? Сейчас нужно… бежать вперёд, не останавливаясь ни на мгновение. Пока у нас что-то начало получаться, мы не можем...  
  
— А ты не думаешь, что уже добегался? — Джинён указывает снова на бинты на ноге. — Вспомни, что сказал директор нам — “поспешай медленно”. Замедлись немного, и оглядись вокруг, наконец. И внутрь себя загляни. Ты ведь тоже что-то чувствуешь к Джексону. Что-то сильное и явно тебя пугающее. Пугающее настолько, что задвигаешь эти мысли на задний план, не желая в них разобраться.   
  
— Прекрати говорить так, будто всё знаешь, — ворчит Джебом и прячет лицо за ладонями. — Что-то сильное… Он меня бесит, Джинён. Потому что абсолютно неуправляем. А каждый раз, когда делает что-то ненормальное, мне хочется встряхнуть его хорошенько, чтобы мозги встали на место. Но в то же время… Я только недавно понял, что это мне и нужно: иметь возможность позлиться и выпустить пар. Я же сам его часто первым задираю или провоцирую. Помнишь те три месяца, когда Джексон меня изводил каждый день, пытаясь узнать имя моей родственной души? Кто меня за язык тянул говорить, что это может быть он? Знал же прекрасно, чем дело кончится, но всё равно сказал! Буквально запасся нескончаемыми поводами для драки впрок.   
  
Джинён понимающе хмыкает.  
  
— А это его слепое обожание… Господи, Джинён, это так смущает. Мне стыдно за себя каждый чертов раз, потому что не достоин этого всего. Потому что я — не лучший лидер, не лучший друг… И, вообще-то, ничем не заслужил такого особенного к себе отношения.  
  
— Конечно не заслужил, Джебом-хён, — Джинён мягко перебирает его чёлку, — тебе и не нужно было. Мы все полюбили тебя просто так. И Джексону ты нравишься вместе со всеми твоими недостатками. И мне тоже. Я… — он запинается, — я люблю тебя за то, что ты — это ты. Даже если ты дурак.  
  
Джебом отнимает руки от лица и решает взглянуть на Джинёна. Тот преувеличено заинтересованно рассматривает стенд, рассказывающий о профилактике гриппа, и на него, Джебома, совсем не смотрит. Он напряжен, а на щеках можно заметить лёгкий румянец, и это на краткий миг вводит Джебома в ступор.   
  
— Вам нужно поговорить. Обо всех этих ваших “нравится” и “бесит”.  
  
— И как ты это представляешь? “Джексон, ты мне не нравишься, но, думаю, у меня к тебе чувства. И, так как это меня пугает, не мог бы ты отстать от меня, пожалуйста”.  
  
— А ты разве хочешь, чтобы он отстал? — как-то безнадежно спрашивает Джинён.  
  
— Что?..  
  
— Ты только что сам сказал, что это-то тебе и нужно. Его внимание, ваши глупые потасовки. Разве нет? — Джинён тяжело вздыхает и повторяет то, что говорил ночью Джексону. — Скажи ему. Скажи Джексону, что ты тоже что-то чувствуешь. Скажи как есть, хён. Даже если для тебя это звучит странно и абсурдно. Потому что сейчас Джексон ощущает себя одиноким и виноватым за своё “нравится”. А вы оба в этом виноваты.   
  
— Ничего я не виноват, — бубнит Джебом, — Джинёна, ну что я ему скажу? Что он для меня — чешущаяся болячка? Знаешь, которую нельзя сдирать, иначе не заживёт, но всё равно раз за разом сколупываешь её, потому что это — приятно. Больно, но приятно до мурашек. Да что ты ржешь?!  
  
Джинёна трясёт от едва сдерживаемого смеха, и Джебома на его коленках немного подбрасывает.   
  
— “Больно, но приятно”, — цитирует он его сквозь смех, — да ты, Джебом-хён, извращенец. Не то, чтобы я не догадывался, но услышать это вот так…  
  
— Вааа, — Джебом воет от смущения и вертится у него на коленках, грозясь скатиться с края дивана на пол и еще что-нибудь себе сломать, — заткнись, это звучит ужасно.  
  
— Что, правда глаза колет? Ай, больно, хён! — стонет Джинён, когда Джебом хлестает его раскрытой ладонью по бедру, — я, в отличие от тебя, удовольствие от страданий не получаю!   
  
— Всё, захлопнись, ладно? Иначе мы станем первыми родственными душами в мире, которые убили друг друга.  
  
— Э? А Сид и Нэнси?  
  
— Так это не доказано! А раз не доказано, значит не было.  
  
Джебом сгибает и разгибает затёкшую ногу и шипит. Так хочется пальцами пошевелить, а нельзя.   
  
— Вы же поговорите, правда? — снова спрашивает Джинён.   
  
Он что, решил его вместо Джексона довести до белого каления?!  
  
— Может быть, — отвечает ему раздражённо Джебом, — однажды. Когда представится удобный случай, так и скажу ему — “Очень бесишь, но не останавливайся, я больной извращенец”. И мы сразу же разрешим все наши разногласия.   
  
Джинён недовольно цыкает и дерёт его за волосы. Больно и совсем-совсем не приятно.  
  
— Зачем ты делаешь это, Джинён? Зачем ты сказал Джексону, что… — он не может никак заставить себя сказать это вслух еще раз. Язык словно прирастает к небу. Джебом отказывается признавать, что у него и правда есть чувства к Джексону. Много хреновых чувств, которые он не хочет к нему испытывать, но испытывает вопреки здравому смыслу. — Как ты вообще мог сказать ему то, в чём не уверен на все сто процентов?! Я сам не знаю толком, что у нас происходит!  
  
Джинён мнётся немного, явно стесняясь, но всё равно произносит тихо:  
  
— Иногда мне снится, как я целуюсь с Джексоном. И эмоции… они очень сильные, хён. Это смесь стыда, страха и желания. Я такого коктейля в жизни не испытывал. И каждый раз после этих снов у меня в голове только одна мысль: вот бы повторить еще раз.   
  
Джебом замирает и не может вздохнуть. Потому что это уже слишком.   
  
— Знаешь… — продолжает глухо Джинён, — я на девяносто девять процентов уверен, что это не мои сны.  
  
***  
  
Джексон выползает из кабинета как раз тогда, когда им с Джинёном кажется, что они отлежали себе уже всё, что можно было. Сынхун-хён идет перед ним, волоча по полу пару костылей. Он, хмуря брови, читает кучу бумажек на ходу и что-то бубнит себе под нос.   
У Джексона замучено-обиженный вид и он, то и дело, зло поглядывает в спину хёна из-под выбеленной челки. У дивана они тормозят, Сынхун-хён отдаёт Джебому костыли и, пока он пытается приноровиться к ним, собирает помятые и залитые чаем документы.   
  
— А нельзя было поаккуратнее? — раздражённо он ворчит и пытается распрямить изгвазданные листы, — я как с этим пойду в аптеку? Позорище какое… Идите к машине. Я подойду минут через десять.  
  
— Поехали отсюда быстрее, ладно? — тихо просит Джексон, нянча руку, — пока они еще что-нибудь не придумали со мной сделать…  
  
— Сам виноват, — бросает ему Джебом, провожая взглядом уходящего Сынхун-хёна. — Нечего было машину собой таранить. Совсем инстинкта самосохранения нет. Ты почему со всеми не уехал? Еще и Усок-хён из-за тебя огрёб ни за что.  
  
— Эээ, — судя по его рассеянному взгляду, Джексон и сам не знает, почему, — подумал, что может понадобиться помощь.  
  
— Ты же видел, что Джинён уехал с нами. И ты серьёзно думал, что в больнице мне может понадобиться твоя помощь?  
  
Притихший Джексон разгибает руку, и Джебом, делающий как раз круг почёта на костылях, цепляется взглядом за след от иглы под влажным ватным диском и парочку небольших синяков на плече от инъекций. Выглядит и правда болезненно.   
  
— Готов поспорить, что Джинёну ты и слова не сказал, хён, — произносит вполголоса Джексон и торопливо натягивает на себя свитер.  
  
К машине на парковке они тащатся бесконечно. Джинён с Джексоном, которым он запрещает ему помогать, идут впереди, о чём-то шепчутся, и Джинён ободряюще треплет чужое плечо, а Джебом, воюющий со своими ходулями, плетется сильно позади. Костыли натирают подмышки, и, думается ему, утром от такой физкультуры он не сможет руки поднять.   
  
Когда они добираются, их уже ждёт Сынхун-хён с шуршащим пакетом гремящих таблетками баночек. Пока он соображает, куда приткнуть его костыли, Джебом зависает перед открытой дверью машины: на заднем сидении, привалившись лбом к окну, уже устроился Джексон. Джинён закидывает тому на колени пакет, а сам плюхается на сидение впереди. И, словно подчеркнув серьёзность своих намерений, щелкает застёжкой ремня безопасности.   
  
— Чего застыл, — хрипит Джексон, — садись и поехали уже. Или, может, мне поменяться с Джинёном?  
  
Джебом пожимает плечами и, ничего не ответив, садится рядом, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь.   
  
Едут они молча. Хён за рулем вполголоса напевает себе под нос, а Джинён лениво строчит что-то на телефоне. Судя по их с Джексоном жужжащим карманам, он, как и обещал, транслирует новости в общий чат. Джексон засыпает сразу же, как только они выруливают с территории больницы. Он елозит лицом по стеклу, размазывая по нему остатки тональника с щек, а на поворотах и лежачих полицейских гулко бумкается виском, но всё равно не просыпается. В тусклом свете проносящихся мимо фонарей, Джексон выглядит по-настоящему измотанным. Вот кому на самом деле нужен отдых. Откуда он только энергию берет на все свои выкрутасы?  
  
— Джебома, — шепотом зовёт его Сынхун-хён, — не мог бы ты его на колени себе переложить? А то, боюсь, последние мозги себе выбьет о стекло.   
  
Джебом кивает и, стараясь не разбудить Джексона, отстёгивает чужой ремень безопасности. Он бережно укладывает Джексона поверх своих ног, придерживая за плечи. Тот хмурится во сне, шмыгает носом и шумно всхрапывает, пугая Джебома, но так и не просыпается.  
  
Джебом рассматривает чужой профиль и касается его своими холодными пальцами. Проводит по нездорово заострённым скулам, трогает покрасневший кончик носа и в конце убирает ему со лба чёлку. Даже в полумраке заметно, насколько у самой линии роста волос кожа раздраженная и покрасневшая: Джексону подкрашивали корни с утра перед съемками. Джебом пятерней расчесывает ему волосы пару раз да так и оставляет ладонь поверх приятно горячей шеи, просунув пальцы глубже под ворот пушистого свитера.   
  
В машине холодно, и Джебом в своей тонкой не по погоде кофте жутко мёрзнет. Он собирается попросить включить печку, поднимает глаза и натыкается на внимательный взгляд Джинёна в зеркале. Тот, пойманный с поличным, паникует и роняет свой телефон куда-то под ноги. Джебом отводит взгляд и думает, что не скоро сможет спокойно смотреть ему в глаза.   
  
Потому что Джинён, как всегда, прав: он, Джебом, видит его насквозь.   
  
Это были странные насыщенные сутки и, кажется, он намеревается сделать их еще более странными. Он собирается перейти Рубикон, чтобы все волнующие и пугающие его вещи остались только в этих двадцати четырех часах.   
  
Чтобы у его завтра был хоть один шанс быть нормальным.  
  
Забывшись, Джебом в край наглеет, и вторую заледеневшую ладонь тоже подсовывает под чужой свитер. Джексон вздрагивает и всё-таки просыпается. Он ошалело хлопает глазами, пытаясь понять, что происходит, а потом хрипит, ткнув кулаком в спинку водительского сидения:  
  
— Хён, ты решил нам отомстить за свои ранние седины и насмерть заморозить?  
Сынхун-хён смотрит на них через зеркало, закатывает глаза и, нажав пару кнопок на приборной панели, говорит:  
  
— А у вас что, язык отнялся? Я-то в куртке, бестолочи.  
  
Джексон, хоть и проснулся, не торопится подниматься. Он, наоборот, укладывается удобнее и продолжает отдавливать ему ноги, а когда, застеснявшись, Джебом пытается убрать руки, хватает его за запястье и тихо произносит:   
  
— Оставь, не согрелся ведь.  
  
— Ты же не грелка, Джексон… — смущенно говорит Джебом, но руку так и не отнимает.   
  
Они доезжают за полчаса до полуночи, успев постоять в пробке. Сынхун-хён суетится, разгружая машину. Джексон бодро выбирается наружу, сладко потягивается и идёт открывать дверь в их подъезд для хёна, хватая по дороге костыли. Джебом даже рта раскрыть не успевает, как тот убегает, волоча костыли по асфальту. Джинён провожает Джексона скептичным взглядом, хмыкает и, протянув ладонь говорит:  
  
— Наверное, хочет до лифта тебя сам тащить.   
  
Джебом цепляется за руку и, опершись на здоровую ногу, тоже вылезает из машины. Он балансирует, стоя как цапля, и не отпускает Джинёна, крепче сжимая его ладонь.   
  
— Я решил… — начинает осторожно Джебом, но за спиной очень не вовремя раздаются шаги, и он замолкает. Сынхун-хён нервно закрывает багажник и ругается, называя Джексона болваном, и бубнит что-то еще о том, что тот Джебома сам на своём горбу потащит.  
  
Джинён подходит к Джебому вплотную, закидывает его руку себе на плечо, и шепчет в самое ухо:  
  
— Я понял.  
  
Джебом виновато опускает голову, и тоже шепотом говорит:  
— Я тоже.   
  
— Знаю, — вздыхает раздосадованно.   
  
— Зачем ты это...  
  
Джинён обхватывает его и будто случайно ладонь ложится поверх места, где была метка:  
  
— Я считаю, что хорошие вещи не всегда несут за собой только хорошее, а плохие бывают не настолько ужасны, как мы думаем. Неважно, как плохо или хорошо тебе было, всё рано или поздно забывается.   
  
Он молчит, глядя в тёмное по-осеннему звёздное небо, проводит пару раз большим пальцем Джебому по рёбрам и едва слышно добавляет:  
  
— И… Джексон прав: мы всегда будем друг у друга, Джебом.  
  
— Ты тоже такой дурак, — Джебом шумно выдыхает и запрокидывает голову. Удивительно. Обычно, из-за света огней города, звёзд и не разглядишь толком, а сегодня они ярко сияют. Действительно странный день.  
  
— Мы, всё-таки, родственные души, — преувеличенно жизнерадостно смеётся Джинён и знакомо прикрывает сжатым кулаком улыбку, — две половины одного целого.   
  
Джебом закусывает губу и, поддавшись порыву, обнимает его, спрятав лицо на чужом плече. Джинён тёплый и очень-очень свой, от него веет спокойствием, пониманием и смирением с неизбежным.   
  
Джебом и правда не знает, за что он ему достался. Потому что Джинён — достоин лучшего.   
Тот поворачивается и тихо произносит, задевая холодным носом Джебому шею:  
  
— Не затягивай с Джексоном, ладно? И ни о чём не беспокойся.   
  
— Что, будешь приглядывать за нами? — вспоминает Джебом просьбу Джексона ночью.   
  
— Даже и не сомневайся, — отвечает Джинён. Джебом отстраняется и видит, как тот расплывается в многообещающей улыбке, — сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы ваши грязные секреты не стали достоянием общественности. Идём домой, ладно?  
  
Они ковыляют по дорожке к подъезду со скоростью метр в час. Это ничерта неудобно, и Джебом проклинает Джексона за его дурость.   
  
— Джинёна, стой, давай позвоним этому идиоту, пусть тащит костыли обратно, мы так и до утра не дойдём.   
  
— По-моему, он сам идёт, — кивает Джинён, — и, если я правильно вижу, то без костылей.  
  
Нет, он же это несерьёзно...  
  
Джексон выруливает к ним под свет фонаря. Смотрит подозрительно то на одного, то на другого, а потом чешет затылок и робко предлагает:   
  
— Давай донесу.   
  
— Может ты лучше костыли принесёшь обратно? — Джебом откровенно не в восторге от идеи, чтобы Джексон его тащил на себе, когда он в силах и сам дойти.  
  
— Я хотел, но… — он мнётся, — короче, сам будешь разбираться с Бэмбэмом и Югёмом. Сынхун-хён уже капитулировал.   
  
Джебом тяжело вздыхает и устало проводит ладонью по лицу. Он примерно представляет, что там сейчас происходит. Видимо, карма его всё же настигла.   
  
Джинён хмурится и отпускает Джебома, оставляя стоять без поддержки. Он смотрит на Джексона, будто решает, можно ли ему доверять, а потом говорит:  
  
— Не урони его, ладно? А я пойду всё улажу, пока наш менеджер не уволился.   
  
И уходит, бросив их с Джексоном под холодным светом фонаря.   
  
— Ты уверен? — спрашивает Джебом нерешительно. Он всё стоит, пошатываясь на одной ноге. — На тебе же живого места нет. Может лучше подождать, пока Джинён…  
  
— У тебя уже губы синие, — перебивает его Джексон, поворачивается к нему спиной и немного присаживается, — заползай и идём.   
  
Джебом безнадежно кивает и, закинув руки Джексону на плечи, невысоко подпрыгивает, на мгновение зависает в воздухе и сжимает ногами чужие бока.   
  
Джексон его и раньше так таскал, но никогда это не ощущалось настолько смущающе и неловко.   
  
— Держись нормально, — просит сварливо Джексон, и подхватывает его под ноги, — а то если свалишься, Джинён мне голову за тебя открутит.  
  
Джебом притирается ближе грудью к его спине, крепко обнимает за шею, пряча снова ладони под воротом, и утыкается Джексону в горячий затылок.   
  
Большая персональная грелка.  
  
— Так-то лучше, — сдавленно произносит Джексон, покрываясь мурашками. Под взглядом Джебома на чужом загривке волосы встают дыбом. “Какой чувствительный”, — думает Джебом, а в следующий момент хорошенько прикладывается носом о шею Джексона и матерится от неожиданности, используя красочные обороты, которые выучил сегодня благодаря хёну.   
  
Джексон, видимо пытаясь перехватить его поудобнее, без предупреждения подбрасывает его на спине, а потом — вот же бесстрашный придурок — повторяет тот же трюк еще раз, пискляво смеясь на всю округу:  
  
— А я всё равно ничего не понял!   
  
И, продолжая легко подскакивать, наконец, берёт курс к подъезду, срезая путь через газон с аккуратным клумбам.  
  
Джебом, клацая зубами на каждом таком прыжке, отчего-то решает, что вот сейчас как раз самое время. Он отпускает шею Джексона, тянется повыше прямо к покрасневшему от холода уху и, касаясь его губами, говорит самую странную и абсурдную вещь, которую когда-либо произносил вслух:   
  
— Эй, Джексон, ты мне совсем-совсем не нравишься, — тот спотыкается на ровном месте и встаёт истуканом рядом с высокой клумбой, — но, думаю, у меня к тебе чувства.  
  
Секунду спустя Джебом ойкает и приземляется задницей ровно в вазон, до краёв наполненный рыхлой влажноватой землёй. Он барахтается в нём словно жук, упавший на спину. Рукав его уже не белой кофты задирается, обнажая запястье с электронными часами. Словно издеваясь над ним, на них ритмично мигают ярко-зелёные цифры — 00:02 a.m., уничтожая последнюю надежду Джебома на то, что его завтра, точнее уже самое настоящее сегодня, будет не таким странным и ненормальным, как вчера.   
  
“Интересно”, — думает он, развалившись в клумбе и уставившись на откушенную с одного бока луну, — “будет ли у меня теперь хоть один нормальный день”.


End file.
